Mob Matcher season 2
by DemonSlayerGod
Summary: We're back eveyone with a new season (even though it's not a show) see chapter 1 for details
1. We're back!

**Me: hey everyone we're back!**

**Surya: Back with an all new season!**

**Crona: but this time there is a twist**

**Me: this isn't like your usual story**

**Cupa: it's more like a book of one-shots**

**Zeon: so there isn't really an end to this**

**Sequa: it just goes on forever**

**Me: or until I get bored, I also have some cookies I got for making a sequel, So everyone gets some cookies. **

**Everyone: yay *eats cookies***

**Me: and if you want you can submit ideas and adventures for the characters to embark on.**

**Creve: so review people**

**Me: and I'll post a few of my own **

**Surya: so when does the first real chapter come out?**

**Me: well when everyone is aware of this and starts submitting ideas, plus I have school and other fan fictions to worry about but it'll be out as quick as possible.**

**Crona: so people if you want chapters you have to review**

**Me: I am also adding some new characters, and will be accepting others for chapters and stuff like that.**

**Everyone: so review for chapters!**


	2. the fun has been split

**Me: hey everyone I am back with the first real chapter, of Mob Matcher.**

**Everyone: yah!**

**Crona: *glasses light up* we have reviews already.**

**Sobin: this story is pretty popular. **

**Surya: yah but Sunnyos has other stories plus school so the new chapters will take.**

**Cupa: at least this one came out.**

**Me: yah I'm trying my best so without further procrastination….**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

(Surya's POV)

I was just relaxing in my bed. It had been one year since the whole mobs-came-to-earth-and-I-had-to-solve-it-or-die thing. After that not much had changed. Everyone was still together. The only down side is that you would find Gamma and Blazzete making out in some random place, it was really disgusting. "Hey Surya come down here for a second, I found something interesting in the mail." A voice said. I walked down stairs to see that it was Cupa. The most beautiful girl ever (who happens to be my girlfriend, the school was a bit shocked when we told them but that's life), over the year she grew taller and her hair grew out, and she still wore her creeper hoodie. As for me, all those near-death experiences caused my body to toughen itself as a natural defense system, but I really didn't care, but now all of my clothes don't fit. "Yah what is it?" I rubbed my eye because I was still tired. "Sorry to wake you but I got this mail for some science committee." She said "really well let me see that." I looked at the letter.

After further inspection, I found that the letter was an invitation to the unveiling of a project that Zeon and Elyse had been working on. "Should we go?" I asked her. "Sure it should be fun." She said. So we packed our things and left.

When we arrived we saw the rest of the gang was here, "you guys the invite too?" I asked. "Yup so let's go." Crona said dashing in the building, and we ran after him.

When we found the correct dorm, we found Zeon and Elyse working on this strange. "So this is why you have been leaving all the time?" Gina pouted. "Zeon asked me to help him with his project, and he instructed me not to tell anyone. I'm sorry if I gave you any doubts." Elyse apologized. "Well what is it anyways." Crona asked. "Well this Crona is a personality separator, for patients with multiple personality disorder." Zeon explained. "I didn't know technology like that existed." I said walking closer do the machine. "Wait don't get to close to it." Zeon warned. But it was too late.

* * *

(3rd POV)

"Ow that hurt." Surya said scratching his head. But everyone wasn't paying attention to him, they were looking around him and they had wide eyes. Then Surya turned around he also stared in shock.

There were multiple Surya's; each one had a characteristic that made them different than the others. Then they all ran out the door and spread across the buildings. "What…was that?" Surya asked. "Hmm it appears that my machine doesn't separate personalities, but rather it separates a person's feelings and makes copies while the original still has their feelings." Zeon explained. "Well we better go get them before anyone notices." Crona said. "Luckily everyone is on break so we have roughly two hours till they get back." Elyse said. "So let's split up into groups." Cupa said.

* * *

**Icarus and Selena**

The two were walking down the hallway when one of the clones appeared. He looked like an enraged version of Surya. He had bloodshot eyes, torn clothes, and his teeth were sharpened. He charged strait for Selena, but was stopped mid air by Icarus. "No one…hurts my girl." He said throwing him back. Then they started battling, and after a bunch of fists flying everywhere; Icarus emerged victorious, but was covered in scratches, holding an unconscious clone. "OHMYGOD are you alright!" Selena asked worried for her boyfriend. "I'm fine, that clone was really strong, I'm just your safe; though I'm really tired." He said grinning slightly. "Then allow me to give you some energy." She said pressing her lips against his.

* * *

**Elyse and Gina**

"Hey Elyse why couldn't you tell me that you were helping Zeon?" Gina asked. "He had asked me not to tell anyone because no one should know, why did you think I was running off all those times?" he asked. "I thought you were seeing someone else." She said sheepishly. "Gina, you are, and always will be, the only person I will ever love." He said. "You're sweet." She said hugging him. "Aww isn't that precious." A voice said, it was another clone. He looked a little brighter than Surya and wore bright clothing. "This is probably the optimistic Surya." Elyse whispered. "Hey can you come with us?" Gina asked smiling. "Sure!" he smiled. "Well that was easy." Elyse said.

* * *

**Zeon and Sequa**

"So should we?" Sequa asked.

"I don't know it seems like a big responsibility." Zeon said.

"It does take a lot of work, but it's worth it in the end."

"Ok fine, I'll help out at the activity." He sighed.

"Yay! Remember to bring cool stuff to show the students." She said kissing him on the cheek.

Then appeared the next clone, he had a tuxedo, a monocle on his left eye, and was sipping some tea. "He cleans up nice, I have to remember to invite to my parties at the office." Zeon said. "I have to tell Cupa about this." Sequa mumbled. "I got this." Zeon said as he walked up to the classy Surya. "Good evening my dearest associate, your presence is required at room 3D." Zeon said. "Thank you for the helpful tidbit of information, while I'm gone, take good care of your lady over there." He said. "Will do." Zeon remarked as they parted ways.

* * *

**Blazzete and Gamma **

"My god this is so boring." Blazzete said. "Just follow me Babe." Gamma said. He led her to a closet. "Now what?" she asked bored. "We are in a room, alone, and no one

Knows that we're here, you know what happens next." He said smiling. She stared at him before smiling as well.

The next moment they were on the floor making out.

* * *

**Surya and Cupa**

"Well since these are your clones, where do you think they would be?" Cupa asked. "Well knowing me, one place would be the kitchen; I can be a glutton sometimes." He said scratching his head in embarrassment. "Well then let's go to the kitchen." She said.

(Time passes)

While they were walking back another clone appeared. He had a white tuxedo and some flowers in his hand. "For you my love." He said handing her the flowers "wow these are amazing, do me a favor and take these to room 3D?" she asked. As he left she leaned over to Surya, "why haven't I seen this side of you that often?" she asked. "We're 14 and sometimes live in the same house, not exactly the best time to be romantic, but remember that I still love you." He said kissing her cheek. "I know, but it wouldn't kill yah to be at least a little bit more romantic?" she said. "I'll try."

* * *

**(After all the clones had been found)**

Zeon had managed to but all the clones back into the one Surya. And just in time to because the staff had returned.

And Zeon gave a really good demonstration of his project.

* * *

**(Bloopers_)_**

**Crona: hey Sobin can I ask you a question?**

**Sobin: ask away**

**Crona: where do you keep your bow?**

**Sobin: *freezes***

**Sobin: I don't really know**

**Crona: what do you mean you don't know?!**

**Sobin: I mean I have no idea where I keep my bow, I just magically appears and disappears.**

**Crona: wow that is so cool and mysterious**

**Sobin: *blushes* you always think everything I do is cool**

**Crona: that's why I love yah**

***make out* **

* * *

**First official chapter** **is finished. And now I add bloopers and other random stuff at the end of each chapter. ** **Don't forget to review.**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. tiny troubles

**Me: hey everyone DMG here with another chapter.**

**Surya: why did you change your name?  
**

**Me: privacy reasons **

**Cupa: oh well that makes sense**

**Surya: kind of **

**Me: I would like to thank Invizabledragon for this story idea.**

**Me: by the way have seen Blazzete or Gamma**

**Sobin: closet**

**Me: ok they have to stop that it's getting annoying**

**Zeon: let them enjoy themselves **

**Me: I know but they can at least do is show up now.**

**Surya: anyways**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

The smell of something cooking woke Surya up, as well as the smoke detector going off. "Oh god is my house on fire!" Surya yelled to himself. As he went downstairs a cloud of black smoke had emerging from the kitchen. Then a figure appeared from the smoke; it was Cupa, covered in black dust (like in cartons when something explodes, the person next to them gets covered in black smoke), wearing an apron and holding a frying pan.

"What happened?!" Surya said. "I tried to make breakfast." Cupa said sheepishly. "Just go get cleaned, I'll clean up around here." Surya said as Cupa handed him the apron and pan to Surya and went to get herself cleaned as Surya cleaned the kitchen and made breakfast.

A few minutes later Cupa came back down and Surya handed her some real breakfast; bacon and eggs for himself and a pile of waffles for her (she really loves waffles) . "If you were hungry you could have just asked, you didn't need to burn down the house." Surya joked as Cupa playfully punched him in the arm. "I just wanted to surprise you with something." She said. "Well you did surprise me, but you didn't need to do anything for me, being my girlfriend is good enough." Surya said putting his arm around her. "But I'm going to do something for you today, but for now." Cupa said pulling him into a passionate kiss; they continued to kiss for some time.

"HEY GUYS CREVE HAS- am I interrupting something? "

Crona said barging in the house. "You know there is a called KNOCKING crona!" Surya said angrily as Cupa giggled. "Anyways what was it that you wanted to tell us?" Cupa asked. "Creve has something he wants to tell us." Crona said.

Over at Creve's place everyone had gathered and Creve was holding some baby rattle. "You called us for this." Surya said with an are-you-kidding-me face. "Well it looked interesting so I got it." Creve said. "Well how does it work?" Crona asked. "Well I guess you just shake it." He said shaking the rattle. "Well that was anti climatic." Sarah said. Suddenly the rattle started glowing, and then exploded into a big flash of light.

The light cleared the rattle had disappeared. "Ugh what happened- and why is why voice so high and squeaky?" Surya asked, he looked down and realized his whole body shrunk down. He looked at everyone else and the same thing had happened to them. "Crona, your eyes are huge!" Sobin said. "And your hands are so stubby." Crona replied. "What happened to us?" Sequa said. "Wait I think I know, we have become…Chibis!" Crona said dramatically. "It's hard to take you seriously with that voice bro." Surya said snickering. "Your voice is funny to, but in a good way." Cupa said.

Just then Blazzete and Gamma walked downstairs to find a room full of Chibis. "OHMYGOD you guys are so cute!" Blazzete squealed hugging some of the guys. "Arh you're hurting me." Surya said. "Can't breath." Crona gasped. "This is awkward." Zeon said. (He's a zombie, he can't feel pain.) "Sorry, you're just so adorable." Blazzete dropped the guys who had precious oxygen return to their lungs. "But are still human, and humans need oxygen, and don't like their bodies to be squished." Surya said irritatingly.

"What happened to you guys?" Gamma asked. "Well that rattle turned us into Chibis but not you guys because you were elsewhere." Zeon explained.

Were you guys in my room?" Creve asked already knowing what they were doing.

"Yes." Gamma admitted.

"Did you mess it up?" He asked.

"Welllll maybe a little." Blazzete said.

"You burned part of my room didn't you?" Creve asked.

"Yes." The both admitted (they're made of fire, or something like that.)

"Oh god." Creve said face palming himself.

"Ok then where is the rattle?" Gamma asked. "It disappeared, but it's probably still in the house." Sarah said. "Ok I'll look for it you guys stay with Blazzete." Gamma said taking off. Some of the guys gulped.

"So remind why we're in this pen again." Surya said chewing on a cookie. "So you don't get hurt silly. "I still find that reason to not be enough to keep us in this cage." Zeon said crossing his arms. "Also it's so I can take pictures of you guys." Blazzete said taking pictures of them.

"Ok all in for black jack." Surya said pulling some cards out of the pile of stuff Blazzete had put in there. So Surya gave the proper amount of cards to everyone. "Hit me." Creve called. "ok." Crona said whacking him on the head. "I was talking to Surya!" Creve yelled rubbing his head. "Ok." Surya said also whacking Creve on the head. "Oh I'm going to kill you two." Creve said as he chased the two around. Everyone laughed at the comedy of those three.

After a half an hour Gamma returned with the rattle. "Oh great now you can turn us back." Surya said. Gamma shook the rattle… but nothing happened. "Well that's odd." Creve said. "Gamma remember that we had to go to the mall today." Blazzete grabbing his arm and took off completely forgetting about them.

"Now what… we stay chibis forever?" Surya asked. "Hey what if **we **shake the rattle, maybe then it'll work." Elyse said. "But why didn't Gamma turn into a chibi?" Gina asked. "I guess it was out of energy." Creve shrugged. "Then we're going to have to break out." Icarus said.

* * *

**Attempt 1**

"Gina, fly up and try to open the gate." Surya said. Gina flew up to the gate and tried to open the gate but she was not strong enough.

* * *

**Attempt 2**

"Sequa try slipping through the bars." Selena suggested. So Sequa tried and managed to slip out. "Now what?" She asked. "Try to grab the rattle." Zeon said. She tried to grab it but it was too high.

* * *

**Attempt 3**

"Oh I got it, Elyse can teleport to the rattle and then shake the rattle." Sobin suggested. So Elyse teleported to the rattle and shook it, but nothing happened.

"Now what." Crona said. "Wait…maybe since I shook it to make us Chibis, if **I **shook it again, it could turn us back to normal." Creve said. "So Elyse try to free us from the cage." Surya yelled. Elyse found the lock and opened the door; they were running to the rattle when a low growling was heard. Then a big snarling dog jumped out of nowhere.

"Oh come on, where did this dog even come from?!" Surya said.

The dog was four feet which was really tall considering that they were only two feet (Elyse and Icarus were 3 feet), and had big snarling teeth. "Oh god we're screwed." Creve cursed to himself. "Not exactly." Crona said pulling out a helium balloon. "Where…did you get that?" Surya asked. "I don't know but if a dog comes out of no where, then I can pull a helium balloon out of my pockets." Crona justified.

* * *

(_**Meanwhile behind the forth wall:**_

_**Crona is right.**_

**Back to the story **

* * *

So Crona inhaled a whole bunch of helium, and then yelled; the sound was so high-pitched that the dog was paralyzed. "Icarus, use tackle." Surya commanded as Icarus tackled the beast causing it to run away.

Then Creve grabbed the rattle and shook it. Nothing happened, when they were about to lose hope, the rattle started glowing and exploded into a flash of light.

Everyone looked at themselves and each other. It worked! They were back to their old selves. And as soon as they did; Gamma and Blazzete came back. "Looks like your back to your normal selves." He said. "But I loved you guys as Chibis." Blazzete whined. "Well I'm just glad to be back." Surya said. they all laughed.

"now about my room."

* * *

_**Bloopers:**_

***in their bedroom, they have to share***

**Creve: why are you so far away?**

**Sarah: you have been spending the day playing league of legends, so you missed your chance. **

**Creve: well then in that case I guess I'll back online.**

**Sarah: W-wait don't go.**

***sleeping right next to him***

**Creve: victory**

**Sarah: *mumbles with a mad face***

* * *

**There it is the third chapter of MM. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. But it is finally done. I actually uploaded this chapter on my birthday, so think of it as a birthday present from me to you people. Review often and send in dares for my truth or dare chapter.**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	4. truth or dare part 1

**Dsg: welcome everyone to the first ever truth or dare show!**

**Everyone: yay!**

**Dsg: so lets begin with the first dare, it's from _Invizabledragon; _it reads _have Cupa mate with Steve. _Seems like everyone loves Steve.**

**Cupa: no way I'm doing that. 1) I have a boyfriend 2) I'm only 14**

**Dsg: well I can solve the 1st problem *snaps fingers and Cupa grows* congratulations you are now 21!**

**Cupa: well I'm still not doing it *crosses arms***

**Dsg: *stares at Cupa with red eyes* do it**

**Cupa: *with red eyes* alright. *walks into a room with Steve***

**Dsg: man I love hypnosis **

**Surya: what the hell man!**

**Dsg: hey he reviewed not me. I just follow what the reviews.**

***minutes later***

***Cupa walks out dragging an unconscious Steve* **

**Dsg: looks like my hypnosis wore off.**

***Cupa lunges for Dsg, he touches her forehead and she returns to normal***

**Cupa: what happened?**

**Dsg: nothing. *pulls out a neutralizer and some shades* nothing at all**

**Dsg: ok lets look at the next review, this one is from guest.**

**Crona: it's just guest, wow that's creative. **

**Dsg: well this one wasn't a review more of a story idea, but I thought it would be too simple so I turned it into a dare, basically you guys have to play minecraft.**

**All the mobs: what's minecraft?**

**Dsg: just play.**

***a little while later***

**Surya: I found a whole ton of iron.**

**Cupa: why are these creepers exploding on contact?**

**Sobin: these archers are terrible.**

**Zeon: why do the zombies burn in sunlight?**

**Crona: I found a mineshaft, and I'm dead, of course.**

**Sequa: this game makes me look fat.**

***1 hour later***

**Dsg: so how was the game?**

**Cupa: they made us look like complete idiots.**

**Dsg: oh well on to the next review. I was looking through some reviews and I found this story idea in the original Mob Matcher. Since I finished that story it'll become a dare.**

**Selena: what was it?**

**Dsg: here it is… wait_ what bout Steve he will come out to and kill Cupa for the gun powder?!_**

**Cupa & Surya: what?!**

**Dsg: I'm good with it. *snaps and Steve appears out of nowhere and kills Cupa* **

**Surya: noooooo *sobs and then turns to Steve while putting on his necklace***

**Steve: ohh sh- *gets beaten senseless and then killed with his own weapon***

**Dsg: relax *touches Cupa and she comes back to life***

**Surya: *hugs Cupa***

**Dsg: Ok the next question is a truth from JanettexAlvin, he asks; _does Cupa only wear a creeper hoody? And two what will happen to her if she explodes? I mean does she die or is she like links bomb mask in majoras mask and simply nothing happens but an explosion and damaged property? I'm really curious about this._**

**Dsg: let's start with the first one. **

**Cupa: uhhhhhh.**

**Dsg: well answer the question. **

**Cupa: well yes and no**

**Dsg: explain**

**Cupa: well what I'm trying to say is that my hoodie is like a shirt to me, but I still have something under this.**

**Surya: what do you mean?**

**Cupa: well *whispers with red face***

**Surya: *red face***

**Dsg: And now for the second question.**

**Cupa: well the explosion can be charged to make a bigger explosion but you usually don't die. Depending on where you are and how much you have charged up, the effects can range from passing out to dying.**

**Surya: well that escalated quickly. **

**Dsg: The next dare involves some extra characters**

**-Surya: who are they?**

**Dsg: please welcome Blair (soul eater), sollux, itchy, and kurlose (homestuck). **

***enter characters***

**Blair: hey handsome *purrs at gamma***

**Blazzete: Oh hell no**

**Dsg: on with the dares, from Kackling Plasma he says… **

_**Blair and Blazzete compete for gamma's affection**_

_**Sollux and Icarus have a death match**_

_**Itchy steals Cupa's hoodie **_

_**Kurlose has a banana fight with Crona**_

**Crona: that is a lot of stupidity, I love it!**

**Dsg: let's start with the first thing, but to make it interesting, the winner gets to make out with Gamma in the closet and… *points at Gamma and a bubble comes out of his ear* Gamma has totally forgotten about Blazzete. *throws Gamma in the closet***

***epic cat fight. Blair uses her magic and Blazzete uses her fire powers***

***Blair wins***

**Dsg: good job, I guess *throws Blair in the closet gamma***

***five minutes later, both walk out, Gamma is covered in kiss marks***

**Blazzete: ohhhhhh heeelllll no *tackles Blair* **

**Dsg: and now for the freak out *throws memories back into Gamma's head **

**Gamma: *wide eyes ate realizing what he just did* oooohhh shit.**

**Dsg: next dare, Sollux and Icarus have a death match.**

**Icarus: what!**

**Sollux: ii2 2omeone scared? *imitates chicken***

**Dsg: whats with the weird text?**

**Sollux: iit'2 how ii am**

**Surya: weird**

**Dsg: death match time! *snaps fingers and Icarus and Sollux are transported to an arena***

**Dsg: don't worry if you die I'll just revive you, and begin.**

***cheers are heard***

***Icarus tackles but Sollux uses his psionic powers to take control of Icarus' body***

**Sollux: why are you hiitiing your2elf hahaha *continues to make Icarus hit himself***

**Selena: aren't you going to do something, Icarus is getting pummeled out there.**

**Dsg: what, oh right. *snaps fingers and Sollux lost his powers***

**Sollux: oh 2hit.**

**Icarus: falcon punch! *punches him and he goes flying***

**Dsg: and the winner is Icarus! **

**Icarus: yah! *faints***

**Dsg: ok the next dare is that itchy has to take Cupa's hoodie.**

**Cupa: no way!**

**Itchy: to late *holding Cupa's hoodie***

**Cupa: *looks down and she's wearing her skirt and her bra***

**Surya: *faints from a nosebleed***

**Dsg: ok that embarrassing *snaps finger and she had a T-shirt on***

**Cupa: give me back my hoodie *chases after Itchy***

**Itchy: YOLO**

**Dsg: someone wake Surya up.**

**Crona: I got this *walks to Surya* HEY I MADE BACON PANCAKES!**

**Surya: I'm up.**

**Dsg: time for the last dare, Kurlose has to have a banana fight with Crona.**

**Kurlose: *hand signals* (translation) _challenge accepted. _**

**Kurlose: *throws bananas but gets hit with a TON of bananas***

**Crona: *holding a banana cannon* I win!**

**Sobin: where'd you get the banana cannon?**

**Crona: *points behind him* from the banana cannon store.**

***BANANA CANNONS $1O***

**Dsg: well we are out of dares**

**Surya: remember to send some dares and questions **

**Everyone: SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	5. orphaned fighter part1 (a dark past)

**Me: hey everyone I wrote another chapter and what better way to celebrate the end of the world with a MM chapter.**

**Sobin: really funny.**

**DSG: well this chapter was a chapter request from a guest.**

**Crona: lol that rhymed.**

**Cupa: it did.**

**DSG: my god you people are annoying.**

**Sobin: welcome to my world.**

**Crona: *glasses light up* wow this review has been shown countless times.**

**Sobin: I guess this person really wanted this chapter to come out.**

**DSG: I was happy for his determination; I mean he included everything for his OC, Well anyways….**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

It was a late, cold night. Surya had a string of things to do, so he decided to go to the park to clear his mind. Cupa had decided to go with him. They walked, talked, and company. As they were leaving they noticed a large crowd circling around something. Curious they walked over there and squeezed their way into the group. It was a fight, but a strange one at that; it was between a grown man, and a 14-year-old-boy. The boy had black hair, white skin, and golden eyes. He had blue jeans and a black hoodie. And he was doing really well in the fight, the man threw a strong right, but the boy stepped out of the way and elbowed him in the back, causing him the fall down in pain. The man was too weak to get back up, so the boy grabbed whatever money he had collected from the fight and walked away.

"Well that was scary, come on Surya, we should get going." Cupa said. But Surya's mind was distracted. "Something about that guy bugs me, and I'm going to find out what it is." Surya said sneaking behind the boy. Cupa, forgetting how to get home at the moment, decided to go along with him.  
They followed the boy until they reached an apartment, but it was in a very bad condition, it looked really old, and it smelled. "Why is a guy like him living in a place like that?" Surya said quietly as he walked home.

* * *

The next day went by pretty slowly, Surya went out again, but not because his mind was stressed, he went for a different reason. As he was walking something jumped on his back, he jumped in surprise, causing him to fall. He turned to see Cupa lying on his back, giggling. "Oh it's just you; I got scared for a second." He said sighing in relief. "You're going to check on that guy again, so I brought you this." Cupa said handing him the Tamama necklace he got from his parents. "Thank you, but I don't want you coming along; I couldn't live knowing that you were hurt." Surya said holding her hands. "I'm glad to see that you care, but I'm coming along, regardless of what you say." She said with a serious face but still smiling. "All right, but I want you to come home if there is any sign of danger." Surya said. "I'm not a baby." Cupa whined. "But you're my baby." Surya smirked as Cupa playfully punched him in the arm.

So the two of them looked for the boy from yesterday, they looked in every area where a guy like him would be. They eventually found him scraping up some money and walking off.

"Hey you."

The boy turned around to see Surya waving at him, he continued to walk but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Surya smiling at him. "What do you want?" he asked surprised that someone was brave enough (or stupid enough) to talk to him. "Just want to talk." Surya responded. The boy looked Surya in the eye, "alright come on." He said motioning them to follow him. So they followed him back to his house, as they enter they noticed it wasn't in great shape. "So this is where you live?" Cupa asked. "Y-yes." He answered in an embarrassed way. "Well what about your parents?" Surya asked. The boy looked down. "Ok I'll start with an easy question, what's your name?" Surya asked. "Geo, Geo Knight." The boy said. "Well my name is Surya and this is my girlfriend Cupa." He said. "Why are you doing this?" Geo asked. "Because I know what it's like to be alone, and I don't want anyone to go through that again, now how about we go back to my place, get you cleaned up, and hear what happened to you." Surya said extending his hand. Geo smiled and accepted.

So Surya and Cupa took Geo back to their house (the one they got form Notch), Surya cooked up some proper food, and then Geo started to explain his life.  
"Well a long time ago life was good for me; I lived with my mom and dad up north. We had lots of fun, and during the winter we would make snowmen. I was so happy." Geo smiled with small tears coming out of his eyes. "But then things took a turn for the worst when I moved here. We couldn't make snowmen, so there was that, but is nothing compared to what happened a month after we moved." He said with more tears coming down his face. "It had something do with your parents didn't it?" Surya asked. Geo nodded, "we were coming home from a trip, and I had to use the bathroom, so we stopped at a gas station so I could use the bathroom, as I was doing my business, I heard yelling followed by loud sounds which I later found out to be gun shots, I tried to open the door but something was blocking it. After waiting for about an hour someone finally opened, it wasn't my parents, but the police, and I was getting really nervous, so I asked him what happened to them, he had a grim look on his face, and told me that they weren't around anymore, so I lost my parents at the age of 7" Geo's voice barely sounded human.

Cupa and Surya listened with interest as Geo continued his tale.

"I was put for adoption shortly after; I was given to a family, I received food and clothing, but the family never really loved me, and always pushed me to perfection, through any means possible this continues for 3 years." He winced at the last part; the bad memories came back to him. "It was really awful, but the worst was yet to come. It happened around autumn, as I was walking home from school when I noticed some bullies torturing a puppy; I tried to walk away from it, because if I got into trouble, my foster parents would get REALLY mad, but I couldn't, so I intervened. That was another mistake. I beat up the bullies with the immense rage that had built up over 3 years; I showed no mercy and continued to fight. In the end they were unconscious but not dead. I knew I couldn't go back so with the little puppy, who I named Bud, traveled around, I found an apartment, the one you found me in and resided there. Sadly they didn't allow dogs, so I had to let Bud go. So for the next three years, I literally fought for my survival, and every day, before going to bed, I would stay waking, thinking that if I didn't ask my parents to use the bathroom, they might still be alive." Geo finished his story, Cupa and Surya felt very sad for him.  
Surya got up put his hand on Geo's shoulders and smiled. "You had a rough past, and that has made you stronger, but now you can relax, things will get better." He said. "How can you be so sure?" Geo asked. "I'm pretty sure." He said smiling.

The clock struck midnight, and Surya led Geo to one of the rooms they had. "What about you guys?" Geo asked. "Don't worry; Cupa is going to stay with her parents." Surya said. (His house was being fumigated, so he couldn't live there for a while) "Um actually Floyd and Susie are out for the week." Cupa said. "Well I guess you can sleep with me." Surya said turning Cupa's cheeks red.

As the couple slept, Geo laid awake, part of him was thinking about how lucky he was, the other worrying, because every time something good happens, something bad was sure to follow.

He just had to prepare for the worst.

**And that concludes the first part of this chapter. Sorry for not updating for a long time, I got sidetracked with school, but now that winter break is here, I can update a lot more. Don't forget to review and send ideas, also don't forget about the truth or dare.**  
**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	6. orphaned fighter part2 (better tommorow)

**Me: Merry Christmas.**

**Crona: and happy holidays to all.**

**Cupa: hope you're all with family and happy.**

**Zeon: be safe**

**Creve: and enjoy!**

**Me: anyways time for part two of this chapter.**

**Everyone: yay!**

**Me: so let's get on with it.**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Geo awoke with a jump, he looked around, this wasn't his house, and then he remembered, Surya had let him stay at his house, he didn't understand why, but that didn't matter at the moment, he walked downstairs and was greeted by the smell of breakfast.

"Morning, you look better." Surya said handing him some food. Geo bit into it, and the flavor exploded in his mouth. "Wow, this is the best thing I've ever tasted." Geo said devouring his meal. "Well I've picked up some things here and there." Surya said scratching the back of his head. Geo smiled, he was going to like it here.

A week passed, and Geo was introduced to all of their friends. Life slowly progressed on, it was pretty normal, until.

CRASH

"What was that?" Surya asked, the gang was having a barbecue when the sound came they immediately stopped. "It sounded like it was coming from the basement." Elyse shivered. They all walked in the basement, it was a wreck, everything was overturned and scattered. Then in the center was a box, the box laid untouched. Everyone stared at the box, but no one tried to open it. After a little bit of waiting in suspense, Geo went and opened the box, inside was a girl, she had pale skin, a long black-grey dress, and long black hair. He picked her up and checked for a pulse or a heartbeat.

BADUM

Geo heard faint sound, he sighed. At least she was alive; he put her down on the couch. He was still confused about how she ended up there, she looked to the others. They were staring at each other, like they were talking telepathically. Geo spoke up, "do you know why or how she got here?" he asked. "I have a hunch." Surya said walking back into the garage. He came back holding a piece of paper. As he read it, his facial expression grew dim. "Just as I suspected, at least he isn't taking my life this time." He said sighing.

Geo was baffled, who had tried to take his life, and how this connect with the girl? "What does the paper say?" he asked.

"Well before I answer that question, I need to ask you a question, how familiar are you with the game minecraft?" Surya asked. "I've played it many times, why do you ask?" Geo asked still confused. "Well I've been kind of lying to you; these people aren't who you think they are." Surya said pointing to everyone (except Crona). Geo had a puzzled look on his face. "Guys don't you tell geo who you really are." He said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Creeper."  
"Skeleton."  
"Enderman."  
"Slime."  
"Zombie."  
"Magma cube."  
"Blaze."  
"Spider"  
"cave spider."  
"Iron golem."  
"Snow golem."  
"Ghast."

Geo just stood there, confused as ever. "Am I on some reality TV show or something?" he asked. "Well looks like we are going to need some proof." Crona said. "I got it." Elyse said. He teleported outside grabbed a chair a brought a chair back inside. "convinced yet?" Sobin asked. Geo stared at them with wide eyes. "S-so you guys a-are f-from the minecraft world?" he asked wide eyed. They nodded, "wow, so anyways, what were you talking about almost dying" Geo asked. "Well it's a long story." Surya said.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

* * *

"Ok I understand now." Geo said calming down. "So come on, show us the paper." Cupa said.

"_Greetings… you know what, I'm going to skip the whole formal thing._

_So herobrine left the girl at my house, but she was so lonely it was making me depressed. So go find someone special for her. I'll give you a diamond sword if you do."_

_Love, notch_

"I actually didn't think I'd have to do this again, but since I don't have a time limit or my life on the line, let's take this slow." Surya said. "We should at least wait till she wakes up." Selena stated. "Well you guys can leave now; we'll inform you when she's awake." Surya said dismissing everyone.

Hours past, and she showed barely signs of waking up, it was getting really late, so they were going to bed. "Actually guys I'll stay up a little bit." Geo said. Surya looked at him, and then smirked. "Sure, don't strain your eyes though." He smiled as he walked away with Cupa.

Geo was just sitting there, waiting for this girl to wake up, and he started to wonder why he was here. Something was making him stay with this girl, he didn't know why though, he was about to leave when something grabbed his arm. He turned around to see the girl holding his arm.

"No… I'm all alone, don't leave me."

She was still sleeping, but clutching his hand.

"I will never leave you."

He held her hand, she needed his comfort, and she wasn't going to let go of his hand any time, so he was going to stay there for the night.

For some time Geo was just sitting there, every now and then the girl would mumble something, such as "I'm alone" or "don't hurt me." and Geo would say something comforting to calm her down. Around midnight she started shivering. Geo had nothing to cover her with though, she kept on shivering. Geo knew what he had to do, to keep the girl warm; he slept right next to her. His face was blushing like crazy, he was glad that she was asleep or else his face would have been even redder, if that was possible. After about half an hour debating if he should remain on the couch or not, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Surya walked down the stairs to make some breakfast, he went to check if that girl had awakened or not. He was really surprised to see Geo sleeping right next to her, he smiled. "_Looks like I won't have to search for someone for this girl." _He thought. By the time he finished making breakfast everyone had come downstairs and they gathered to eat. Halfway through the mea they heard some moaning. They looked to see that the girl had awakened. "Oh good you're awake." Surya said.

Geo stared at the mysterious girl, now that she had awakened he had noticed that she had dark grey eyes and two hair clips that had wither skeletons on them. She seemed shy and was backing away from them. "Don't worry we won't hurt you." Cupa said smiling. She eased, but only by a bit. "Well we should probably introduce ourselves, my name is Surya." He said smiling. "My name is Cupa." She smiled as well. "I-I'm G-Geo." He stuttered. "And your name is…" Surya asked. "J-Jenna." She said quietly. Geo couldn't help but stare, and admire at how beautiful she looked. But then he frowned.

"_Why would a girl like her go for a guy like me?"_

* * *

About a week had passed, Jenna now knew the rest of the crew, she liked all of them, except Geo, she didn't like him.

She **loved **him.

She thought that everything about him was amazing, the way he looked, how he talked, how he acted around her, how that he would glare at anyone that would look at her funny, making them back away. She felt safe and loved around him. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but she couldn't work up the nerve to tell him.

Surya smiled, Jenna had been acquainted with everyone, so it was time to find someone for her, though that had already had been done, but he didn't just want to go straight away and tell them, that would ruin the fun, he wanted to make this special.

"Hey guys I got some tickets to the carnival, but I don't really want to go." He said. "And you're telling us this why?" Geo asked. "Because you two will be going!" he said smiling. "What!?" Geo and Jenna said in unison as their cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "You'll be leaving in an hour." He said walking away.

"Ok time to innate operation L.F.J" Surya said through a walkie-talkie. "Remind me why we are using walkie-talkies again." Sobin said though hers. "I thought it would be fun." Surya said sheepishly. "Alright let's get this over with." Blazzete sighed. "Are you ever optimistic about anything?" Sobin asked. "depends." She responded. "Focus people." Icarus said. "Ok we start in an hour." Surya said ending the call.

* * *

An hour passed by and Geo and Jenna went to the carnival, they went on rides, and different foods, and won prizes. Though both of them didn't noticed Surya or the others trying to make sure everything was going smoothly.

The both of them decided to end the trip with a Ferris-Wheel ride. As the car was ascending something in Geo's pocket vibrated.

_Surya: hey Geo, tell her your feelings, it's the perfect moment._

_Geo: Surya? How the hell did you get this number?_

_Surya: what's more confusing is how do you have a phone? _

_Geo: I have my ways._

_Surya: and I have mine. Anyways, tell Jenna that you love her._

_Geo: there is no way I could do that, besides what if she doesn't like me back?_

_Surya: trust me, she likes you._

Geo sighed, he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say. He was about to say something when…

"Hey geo this may seem sudden but do you like anyone?"

Geo's heart stopped, he hadn't expected this to happen.

"Y-yah I do." He murmured.

"Do I know her?" she asked.

"Y-yes you do."

He mentally yelled at himself, why couldn't he just tell her that he liked her.

"What does she look like?"

"W-well she has long hair, beautiful dark eyes, and light skin."

Geo tried his best to explain that the girl he was describing **was** her.

"Oh… I see." Jenna said sadly.

Geo mentally hit himself again, he was about to lose the girl of his dreams and had to think of something fast. Then an idea hit him, it was risky but worth a shot.

"Do you want to see want she looks like?" he asked, she nodded slowly. "Ok close your eyes." He said, and she did so. While she had her eyes closed, Geo looked for a piece of metal or glass, he found one and polished it till it shone like a **mirror**.

"Ok open your eyes, and the person you see is who I like."

Jenna opened her eyes and saw her reflection; she stared for a couple of moments before gasping.

"Geo."

Geo lowered the mirror and kissed as passionately as he could. Jenna immediately kissed him back, after a couple of minutes they broke the kiss.

"Jenna, the girl I like, no the girl I love is you."

She stared at him with tears of joy in her eyes before hugging him.

"I love you to."

* * *

Surya, who had been observing to make sure that everything had gone as planned, smiled as he dialed a number on his phone.

"**Yah notch, it's me."**

"_And I say that you have completed the objective."_

"**yup."**

"_wonderful, I'll send you that sword."_

"**actually I had something else in mind."**

"_and what would that be."_

"**how about in exchange for the sword, you give Jenna and Geo a house of their own."**

"_I don't see why not, consider it done."_

"**great, bye now."**

"_and a same to you Surya."_

Surya smiled again as he looked at the Ferris-Wheel.

"those guys sure are lucky"

* * *

**And that ends the Chapter, and once again I would like to say Merry Christmas and happy holidays. **

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	7. truth or dare part 2

**Dsg: welcome to the second truth or dare chapter!**

**Everyone: yayyyyyy**

**Dsg: the first dare is from JanettexAlvin, it reads that**_** chapter made me lol so hard. Say in the next chapter like this can I be in it and my dare is for Cupa (all mine are going to be Cupa related because Surya is not the only one with a thing for Cupa). OK so here is my idea you call me in and everyone is like hi and stuff and I start talking to the cast and out of nowhere Cupa falls and accidentally kisses me and she is like wow...and she starts kissing me because you made her temporarily forget about Surya. That would be interesting. And you have permission to use my real name which is Kyle spelled with a c not a k. Thinks or add me as a side character in the actual story line I'm good ether way think you.**_

**Crona: that's a lot of text.**

**Dsg: yah but I read it over and have it basically sorted out *snaps fingers***

***magic appears and Kyle pops out of nowhere***

**Cyle: hi everyone I'm so happy to be here.**

**Crona: you won't be for long.**

**Cyle: what does that mean?**

**Crona: nothing.**

**Dsg: the second part you made very confusing so I am going make it simple. *snaps fingers and another Cupa appears***

**Dsg: here is a clone of Cupa, but this one doesn't know about Surya.**

**Cyle: hurray!**

**Gamma: *cough* loner *cough***

**Dsg: the next review is from **_**Ilikepie91,**_** he says, **_**Cupa blow up.**_

**Surya: what!**

**Cupa: alright *small explosion, but everything in a 2-feet radius is destroyed* there, happy *faints***

**Surya: I was expecting more.**

**Dsg: the next one is from **_**Invizabledragon;**_** his review says **_**Karkat and Terezi (Homestuck) vs. Andr the Ender and the author!**_

_**Winner gets Cupa's head for a decoration :3**_

**Dsg: all right *snaps fingers***

***Karkat, Terezi, and Andr pop in***

**Andr: hey Elyse**

**Elyse: hey sis**

**Crona: I never knew you had a sister.**

**Gina: hey Andr. *smiles***

**Andr: it's good to see you again Gina, I expect that Elyse has been behaving himself?**

**Gina: yup *blushes***

**Elyse: s-sis *blushes***

**Andr: I was joking**

**KK: WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?**

**Dsg: you have to fight each other. **

**Andr: but I'm a pacifist**

**Dsg: well to bad *snaps fingers***

***giant arena appears***

**Terezi: l3t's do th1s**

**Dsg: it's unfair because I have author powers…oh well.**

**Terezi: w41t wh4t?**

**Dsg: good bye *fire a Kamehameha* **

**KK: OH SHIT! *gets destroyed by the attack***

**Dsg: I win, and now for my prize. *cuts of Cupa's head* Yuk it's all bloody *snaps finger and head returns back to the body***

**Cupa: oh god that was terrible.**

**Dsg: well bye *claps and Karkat, Terezi, and Andr vanish***

**Cyle: who's next?**

**Icarus: where have you been?**

**Cyle: I was out… with Cupa.**

**Cupa: it feels weird, like I'm dating to guys at the same time.**

**Crona: you are.**

**Sobin: shut up! *whacks him on the back of his head***

**Dsg: have a teddy bear to cheer you up *throws teddy bear* **

**Cupa: yay!**

**Dsg: and Kyle, your Cupa will be called Charlene, to avoid name confusion.**

**Kyle: ok I guess.**

**Charlene: I got my name changed? Cool!**

**Dsg: the next dare is from guest.**

**Crona: can't you people be a little more creative? My god.**

**Dsg: whatever, the dare is; **_**Cupa, Make out with Surya**_

_**He will love it :P **_

**Cupa: o-ok *red face***

**Dsg: do it off screen please.**

***5 minutes later***

**Cupa: you're a good kisser *blushes***

**Surya: you to *blushes***

**Dsg: if you two love birds are done can we move on?**

**Zeon: don't be so negative on them. **

**Dsg: the next truth is from **_**JanettexAlvin**_

_**What is everyone doing for the holidays and what they want for Christmas? Also interesting idea would be a doomsday special on the 21st. Just a thought.**_

**Surya: I don't know, mom and dad said that they would be back. So I might to something with them and Cupa. But I really don't need anything for Christmas.**

**Cupa: same here**

**Crona: well I don't know what I'm doing for Christmas, and it would be awesome to get bat wings**

**Dsg: you're all kinds of weird Crona.**

**Zeon: I will probably have to work for Christmas, and I wish for my patients to become better.**

***awws are heard from the audience***

**Sequa: I want to learn how to cook.**

**Surya: I can help with that.**

**Creve: I want to prank all the spoiled brats.**

**Sarah: ditto**

**Selena: I just want to play in the snow**

**Surya: it doesn't snow here.**

**Selena: aw**

**Elyse: I don't know either **

**Cyle: I want fangs**

**Crona: nice**

**Blazzete: I'm going Christmas shopping with Gamma. **

**Sobin: *scoffs* typical **

**Dsg: now on with the doomsday *snaps fingers and meteors start falling***

***screams***

**Surya: we're all going to die.**

**Cyle: this is bad. **

**Dsg: and they all died the end *looks at dead body then snaps fingers and everyone revives***

**Surya: my god that was awful.**

**Cupa: that's the third time I died.**

**Dsg: ain't life great.**

**Dsg: well the next one is again from **_**JanettexAlvin**_

**Crona: again?**

**Dsg: yes again, now on with…whatever he said.**

**Crona: I'm on it, *glasses light* he said, quick**_** little visit from Steve. Because we haven't really seen him that much...maybe ask Steve why it is he attacks every mob. Or ask for his back story. That would be interesting to hear.**_

**Dsg: well that would be interesting, *snaps fingers and Steve appeared***

**Steve: what am I doing here?**

**Dsg: we just want to ask you some questions.**

**Steve: I guess.**

**Dsg: why do you attack the mobs and why do they attack you?**

**Steve: oh that, well a long time ago, there was war between the humans and the mobs, this battle for survival and many other things lasted for a long time. But then we started getting along, though we live in separated areas most of the times, we don't kill each other anymore.**

**Crona: then why do you kill each other in minecraft?**

**Steve: what's minecraft?**

**Dsg: hang on *shoots information into Steve's head***

**Steve: oh, well it seems that this game must have been created when we were at war.**

**Crona: well that makes sense, I guess.**

**Dsg: on to the next truth from JustCallMeNasty.**

**Crona: what does it say?**

**Dsg: well it says**_**, Here's a Kind of a Idea cause I don't know if it fits in a Truth or dare but ask The Blaze(Forgot her name) What does she use blaze rods for?**_

**Blazzete: well it's about time people started asking me questions. But **_**I **_**don't use them for anything except for when it gets cold, but I have Gamma now. *leans head on gamma***

**Crowd: *aww***

**Dsg: alright time for the final dare/truth, from **_**MinecraftSteve**_**; he says:**

_**Dare no.1: Make Surya Jump off a roof 1759 ft. high (equivalent to 198 blocks) and land in only mud.**_

_**Truth no.1: Does anyone know where the Hell Sobin puts her bow in? Cos I am just curious**_

_**Btw: I am immortal!**_

**Dsg: alright lets on with it *snaps finger and giant building appears***

**Surya: wait!? I'm supposed to jump, NO WAY!**

**Dsg: if you're not going to cooperate *push***

**Surya: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttt tttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeee eee yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyooooo oooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. *falls in mud***

**Sarah: I think he's dead.**

**Creve: no he's moving.**

**Surya: how did I survive?**

**Dsg: miracles, on with the second part. So Sobin, where do you keep your bow?**

**Everyone: *stares***

**Sobin: well…ummm the thing is…I…don't…exactly know…where I keep my bow.**

**Dsg: so it just disappears and reappears?**

**Sobin: pretty much**

**Dsg: okay…and a shout out to **_**minecraftsteve, **_**you may be immortal, but I can always take away your immortality, or simply cause you pain. So don't try to brag to me.**

**Surya: that was dramatic.**

**Crona: I could feel the negativity just radiating off him/**

**Dsg: anyways… happy New Years and….**

**Everyone: UNTIL NEXT TIME! **


	8. truth or dare part 3

**Dsg: time for the third Truth or Dare, I decided to start this with a nice formal intro and re-introducing the characters.**

***light appears revealing multiple chairs***

**Dsg: let's start with the MAIN character. Surya!**

***uproar from audience* **

**Surya: hi everyone! *waves* I like this kind of intro. **

**Dsg: up next, the girl who would sweep away anyone in a cuteness contest, Cupa!**

**Cupa: aww you're all too sweet.**

**Dsg: moving on, the serious and skilled archer, Sobin!**

***uproar from male part of the audience***

**Sobin: *glares at that part and they quiet down* better.**

**Dsg: oookkkaaayyy…moving on, the comedian of this story, Crona!**

**Crona: SSSuuupp**

**Dsg: the shy guy, Elyse.**

**Elyse: hi**

**Sobin: that was weak.**

**Dsg: no fighting till the introductions are done.**

**Sobin: but there are a bunch of characters!**

**Dsg: well to bad.**

**Sobin: *grumbles***

**Dsg: now where was I…oh yes, the kindhearted teacher, Sequa.**

**Sequa: hi everyone.**

**Dsg: the sophisticated doctor, Zeon.**

***controlled modest claps***

**Zeon: indeed.**

**Dsg: the hot head, Blazzete.**

***huge uproar from male area***

**Blazzete: thank you! Thank you!**

**Dsg: up next, the cool guy, despite his hot temperatures, Gamma!**

***squeals heard from female sections***

**Gamma: *clicks tongue* yo**

**Dsg: *whispers* the softie, Selena**

***claps quietly***

**Selena: was that really necessary**

**Dsg: yes. Now the STRONG protector with an ironic name, Icarus!**

**Icarus: greetings.**

**Gina: the happy-go-lucky girl, Gina!**

***applause***

**Gina: THANK YOU EVERYONE! *flies around room***

**Dsg: stop flying!**

**Gina: alright *lands on Elyse* **

**Dsg: time for the new characters, the nice guy with a dark past, Geo!**

**Geo: hi everyone**

**Dsg: the pretty girl with an unknown past, Jenna! **

**Jenna: nice to meet everyone.**

**Dsg: and that's about it. Now let's start with the dares. The first one is from XxXHerobrineXxX, he says;  
**_**Dare 02: Summon me to the truth and dare show (doesn't count), I dare Surya To be Not romantic for one day **_

_**Truth 02: curiously, I want to ask DSG, Why do you think Surya and Cupa are good for each other?**_

**Crona: what does he mean by the "doesn't count"?**

**Dsg: we were having an author war, but if he came to the show I could easily kill him, so he said that to nullify any possible chance of more war. *snaps fingers***

**HB: sweet I'm on the show!**

**Dsg: I'm going to call you HB to make things go easier, and because I don't want to constantly type your name.**

**HB: fine by me, now on with the dares.**

**Dsg: oh yah, Surya you can't be romantic for the day.**

**Surya: what do you mean by that?**

**Dsg: I mean you have to treat Cupa like you do with everyone else, no extra special treatments or what not.**

**Surya: seriously!**

**Dsg: yup and if you do you get shocked.**

**Surya: that's not fair!**

**Dsg: life isn't fair!**

**Surya: *grumbles***

**Dsg: and now for the truth.**

**HB: why do you think Surya and Cupa make a good couple?**

**Dsg: well I don't know they just seem good together; it's one of those "long-lasting" couples. Besides they are both main characters. **

**HB: okay then.**

**Crona: why do you only send in one dare and one truth at a time, you do know you can send multiple dares and truths? Right?**

**Dsg: in one review you can send 3 dares and 5 truths**

**HB: I'll keep that in mind. **

**Dsg: let's move on, the next one is from **_**Lunaris14**_**, and he writes;**

_**Dare: I dare Andr to touch water for more than 5 seconds.  
Truth: How do you feel when you blow up Cupa?**_

**Dsg: looks like Andr is making a reappearance. *snaps fingers***

**Elyse: I get to see my sister again. *smiles* **

**Andr: hi**

**Dsg: okay you have to touch water for more than five seconds.**

**Andr: I-I don't really like water**

**Crona: then how do you take showers?**

**Andr: I'd rather not get into that.**

**Dsg: just touch the water and you can go.**

**Andr: o-okay *touches water then teleports away***

**Crona: where did she go?**

**Sobin: who knows?**

**Dsg: now the truth.**

**Cupa: when I blow up, which isn't often, I feel weak and tired, which makes me pass out.**

**Surya: but you're okay right? *gets electrocuted* ow! What was that for?!**

**Dsg: you were thinking romantic thoughts; either that or it's broken**

**Surya: *grumbles***

**Dsg: on to the next dare, this is from **_**Southernson**_**.**

**Icarus: what does it say.**

**Crona: I got this *glasses lights up* Found it! **

_**1: Make Dsg kiss Cupa  
2: Have Blazzete kill one of the guys :)  
3: How exactly is Cupa made? I mean, how does a person become half creeper-half human?  
That is all.**_

**Zeon: well…this will be certainly…interesting.**

**Dsg: well let's get on with it *kiss Cupa on the cheek* done with the first one, now Blazzete you have to kill a guys of your choice.**

**Blazzete: I chose Crona.**

**Crona: what! Why me!**

**Blazzete: well one because you are powerless.**

**Crona: well so is Surya!**

**Surya: don't try to get me killed!**

**Blazzete: well that is true…**

**Surya: oh no.**

**Blazzete: well then again he is the reason me and Gamma are dating. **

**Surya: *sigh of relief***

**Blazzete: plus I don't really like your girlfriend.**

**Sobin: hey!**

**Crona: I'm going to kill you!**

**Blazzete: not if I kill first.**

**Dsg: this is getting interesting.**

***epic fight scene***

**Blazzete: I win.**

**Sobin: you killed my boyfriend, I'm going to kill you!**

***another fight scene***

**Sobin: serves you right.**

**Dsg: that was awesome, but now let's revive all the characters.**

***snaps finger***

**Crona: so that's how it feels do die.**

**Cupa: yup**

**Dsg: now for the last question.**

**Cupa: well we're born like this, I guess we changed ever since the war hundreds of thousands of years ago.**

**Dsg: moving on the next one is from **_**SythOfOrganizationXIII**_**.**

**Crona: sweet name.**

**Dsg: I know right, anyways here are his dare and truth.**

_**How do you brainstorm your characters?  
Have Cupa, Gina, Blazzete, and Jenna all kiss any girl I didn't mention at the same time and there's a catch ... You have to do it on the lips! (This is why they call it the questions of DOOM!)**_

**Crona: this is by far the craziest dare we have received.**

**Everyone: agreed.**

**Dsg: well to answer your question, I took in bits of information to form the characters, well first of all I would take their looks and use part of that, I would also take in the ****actual ****mob info and incorporated that, and I looked at the text from the mod and took that into consideration, finally, I had my characters. I should feel proud because out of all the minecraft stories I have read, mine is the only one with MALE mobs, plus the only name I used was Cupa's.**

**Blazzete: what about mine?**

**Dsg: the original name was spelled "blazzette, with two t's. Yours only has one.**

**Gamma: that small of a difference.**

**Dsg: yup**

**Crona: wow **

**Dsg: well onto the dare.**

**Cupa: do we really have to do this?**

**Dsg: yup and I'll use hypnosis to make this fun *beam emits from his eyes* now let's see, who to choose…let's go with Sobin.**

**Sobin: what! Why me!**

**Dsg: because I said so. **

***five minutes later***

**Sobin: *shuddering* I can't believe you made me do that.**

**Dsg: believe it, and guys, snap out of it.**

**Surya, Elyse, Gamma, and geo: what?**

**Dsg: and cut hypnosis. **

**Cupa, Sobin, Gina, Blazzete, and Jenna: *run to their boyfriends for comfort***

**Surya: *gets electrocuted* oh god this hurts!**

**Cupa: oh my god I'm so sorry I forgot!**

**Surya: it's okay, anything for you *gets electrocuted again* god dammit!**

**Dsg: on with the next dare from **_**JustCallMeNasty**_**. And he says,**

_**I Dare Surya to Fight Steve, Winner Gets Cupa's Love  
Cupa Play Slenderman...? Seems interesting, because it looks like she gets scared easy.**_

**Dsg: let's get this on! *snaps fingers***

**Surya: *puts on Tammama necklace* let's get this over with. *rush with beady eyes***

**Steve: shit not again! *gets beaten senseless* **

**Surya: I win. *kiss Cupa then gets electrocuted* ow! **

**Cupa: the shock felt really good *tackles Surya***

**Crona: what happened to her? **

**Sobin: natural instinct in creepers, whenever they come in contact with electricity, they turn into the opposites of themselves.**

**Dsg: I was going to write a chapter about it, but stuff came up and…yah. Let's move on with the next dare.**

**Cupa: busy *continues making out with Surya and getting electrocuted***

**Surya: I feel so conflicted. *continues to get electrocuted* this doesn't hurt anymore**

**Dsg: so I'll up the voltage. *snaps finger***

**Surya: *gets electrocuted again* ow **** that hurts!**

**Dsg: and Cupa turns back to her normal form. *snaps finger***

**Cupa: oh my god Surya I am so sorry!**

**Surya: *dazed from all the electricity* it's okay. *faints***

**Dsg: well now you have to play slenderman *tosses her in a room***

***ten minutes later***

**Cupa: I will never sleep again.**

**Dsg: now time for the final dare, it's from **_**JustCallMePumaa**_**. He says;**

_**Who gets embarrassed the easiest**_**?**

_**Abraham to Fight with his Legendary Sword and Surya to fight with the Necklace and Be a Death Match, Winner keeps the item that the opponent had.**_

**Cupa: who's Abraham?**

**Dsg: a character from JustCallMeNasty's story, check it out.**

**Cupa: ok then**

**Dsg: let's start with the question.**

**Everyone: Elyse**

**Elyse: it's true.**

**Dsg: that was too fast. Time for the dare. *snaps finger***

**Abraham: wha-what am I doing here.**

**Dsg: you have to fight someone in a death match**

**Abraham: alright then *smiles deviously* **

***snaps fingers***

**Dsg: and….begin**

**Abraham: this is almost too easy *lunges for Surya***

**Surya: my necklace won't work unless I'm angry. *gets punched in the face by Abraham* OK! NOW I'M ANGRY! *lunges for Abraham***

***epic battle***

**Abraham: say goodbye *holds sword ready to stab***

**Surya: not yet! *shoots lasers from hands* sweet! I can shoot lasers!**

**Dsg: I only added that for this battle.**

**Abraham: whatever, you're still going to lose. **

***another long fight scene***

**Dsg: ok this is taking too long, so I'll just kill the both of you.**

**Abraham & Surya: wait what?!**

**Dsg: yup *snaps fingers and the both of them die* and back again *snaps finger and they revive***

**Surya: I HATE when you do that.**

**Dsg: well that's the end of the dare show soooo…**

**Everyone: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	9. visitors part 1

**Me: and welcome back to yet another chapter of MM.**

**Everyone: yay!**

**Me: this one was a request from XxXHerobrineXxX, so all OC's belong to him.**

**Crona: so if you want to submit OC's for this story you can.**

**Zeon: sadly, most to all of them will not be recurring characters.**

**Sequa: but it's still fun to see your OC!**

**Everyone: so review!**

**Dsg: and don't be afraid to give tips, advice, or any help at all. Well I've said enough, so….**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Surya yawned as he woke up; still half asleep, he tried to wake up, but something heavy on his chest prevented him from doing so. He looked to see a blurry figure on him. As his vision cleared the blurry figure turned out to be Cupa, sleeping on his chest with a smile on her face. He smiled; she was probably going to tell him something but feel asleep.

"Wake up sweet cheeks, I want to get up." Surya whispered into her ear. She stirred and opened her eyes, "hmm what day is it?" she asked. "It's Wednesday." Surya responded. Cupa then immediately shot up. "Hmm what's wrong?" Surya asked. "My brother is coming today!" she said happily. "Really? Because my sister is also coming over for a visit today, but she is coming later, somewhere during the nighttime." Surya said. "Really, because my brother should be here about now." She said glancing at a clock. "How is going to get here?" Surya asked.

**CRASH**

"Like that." She said smiling sweetly. Surya groaned, "I'm going to do something with my basement." He muttered as he walked downstairs.

* * *

As he walked into the basement he heard a small groan, he turned to see a guy, looked about 20, with a light blue T-shirt, dark blue pants, some sunglasses, a mining pick, and a green hat with the creeper sign on it. "Seth!" Cupa said hugging him tightly. "Cupa...I…can't…breath." he said in between breaths. "Whoops sorry." She said sheepishly letting go of him. "I'm just so happy to see my brother again." She said giggling as she hugged him again. "Still…can't…breath." He wheezed. "Sorry." She said blushing in embarrassment. Then Seth turned his attention to Surya, who was just standing there. "hhmm, so you're Cupa's boyfriend?' he asked lowering his glasses, revealing a pair of blue eyes. "Yes, yes I am." Surya said firmly.

Seth stared at the boy.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you! You might turn out to be a man as great as I am!" he said proudly. Surya sweat dropped. "He's one of _those_ guys isn't he?" He muttered to himself. "So how long are you staying Seth?" Cupa asked. "For a couple of weeks, or I might find a job and stay here, not that it will be hard for a man like me." He said as Surya groaned. Cupa squealed and death hugged her cousin. "Air, air!" he yelled as she let go off him. "Well let me show you to your room and then get breakfast started." Surya said. "Wait Cupa's not cooking is she?" Seth joked as a tick mark appeared on Cupa's forehead. "Seth!" she yelled in anger. "Relax." He said trying to calm her down, and failing badly at it. Surya sensing the heat of this situation, decided to use **his **way of calming Cupa down. He grabbed her as kissed her passionately. Then after a few moments separated and spoke in a charming voice, "why don't go show Seth to his room while I make breakfast." "O-Okay, C-come with me." She said blushing as she led Seth his room, who flashed a thumbs up at Surya, who simply grinned.

"Maybe this guy won't be so bad after all." Surya thought.

* * *

Seth was unpacking his things with Cupa, who was still blushing. "Surya seems like a nice boyfriend." Seth said. "Y-Yah." She said blushing even more. "You know, I wouldn't mind if he was my brother in law." He said grinning as Cupa's face turned red. "S-Seth!" she yelled throwing a pillow at him. "Well why not? You guys are already a couple; why not take it a step further." He grinned. "LALALALAL I CAN'T HERE YOU!" she yelled covering her ears. "Maybe even have a few kids." He was smiling like a madman at this point, and even though Cupa had her ears covered, she still heard that last part and turned so red, that a tomato looked pale in comparison. "W-Well…I…d-don't well…um…possibly, but." Cupa stuttered. "Relax you got time, though you should take that into thought" He chuckled as Cupa's face relaxed.

"Guys breakfast is ready!"

"Come on let's go downstairs." Seth said smiling. Cupa smiled as well, her brother was cocky at times, but deep down he was a really nice guy.

* * *

"Wow Surya this is really good." Seth said stuffing his face. "Well eat up because I made plenty!" Surya smiled. Seth continued to stuff his face; Cupa just ate embarrassed by her brother's rash behavior. For the rest of the day Cupa and Surya introduced Seth to the rest of the gang, and Cupa and Seth caught up for lost time, though it was getting late so they decided to put if off until tomorrow. "Hhmm my sister isn't here yet, but I'm tired so I'll just leave a note for her." Surya said writing something on a piece of paper. When he finished writing the note, the both of them left, leaving Seth by himself.

"Looks like I'm finally here." A voice said in a tired way at Surya's house (the notch one, that's where he keeps guest). She had red shirt with a black jacket on top, a long skirt that reached her knees, and looked about 20 years of age. She opened the door and walked inside and notices a note on the table.

_Hey sis, _

_By the time you read this, I will already be asleep, so there's some food in the kitchen and take one of the bedrooms upstairs, we'll do introductions later._

_Love,  
Surya _

She simply yawned; too tired to argue, she was already full so she just walked upstairs and to the bedroom. Unbeknown to her, the room she walked into was the one **Seth** was sleeping in, but she was so tired she didn't notice. She dropped on the bed and snuggled into her pillow, which was actually Seth's chest and drifted fast asleep.

* * *

"Let's go check on our siblings, I hope they didn't cause too much trouble." Surya said opening the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I spoke to soon." Surya sweat dropped. As the both of them walked upstairs, and they saw Surya sister hitting Seth with a pillow, Cupa tried to calm them down and was failing at it. Surya sighed and walked out of the room and came back with an air horn and some ear plugs, gave some to Cupa and blew the air horn.

HHHHHOOOOONNNNNKKKKKKK!

"Sis, now let me explain, this is my girlfriend Cupa, her brother came over for a visit, and you fell asleep in his bed." Surya said calmly while removing his earplugs. His sister calmed down a bit, and her facial was a little bit more relaxed. "Oh, I see, well…sorry about that." Surya's sister said blushing. "It's no problem, well can I at least know your name?" Seth asked. "Stephanie." She replied. "So what's been up sis?" Surya asked. "Nothing much, now that I have traveled and seen the world, I'm going to go back to college." Stephanie explained. "But what I'm more interested is how you got this house _and _a girlfriend." She said half smirking, half tilting her head in confusion.

Surya felt like his heart had stopped.

"Well…you see…umm…well that's not important." Surya lied. Well he didn't know how to explain it to her, he could say that he won the house along with the other houses because he helped the "neighbors" find love, and his neighbors along with Cupa and her brother were actually monsters or something like that. It would give her a heart attack, and he wouldn't even have to mention that his life was on the line at that time. "Ok well what about Cupa, you didn't bribe her did you." Stephanie said smirking making Cupa giggle and Surya to get angry. "Sis! Stop embarrassing me." He said covering his face.

"Relax Surya I'm just kidding." Stephanie said.

* * *

So for the rest of the day the four of them, for most of the time Cupa and Surya would have to go somewhere leaving Stephanie and Seth alone. They would awkward bring up cliché conversations like "so how about this weather?" followed by some blushing.

After a lot of, **that**, night snuck its way in. "well it's getting late we'd better be going Surya said walking out the door. Tried to open the door to his house but it was locked. "Right I locked it, and I left the key in the house." He sighed. He turned to Cupa. "Hey is there any chance I could stay with you and Floyd and Susie?" Surya asked. "Sorry, they are having guest over so I was going to stay at your place." Cupa said sheepishly. Surya sighed and walked back into the other house.

As Surya walked in he saw that Stephanie and Seth weren't actually sleeping, but silently talking to each other in an awkward way. "Wait I thought you guy were going to your house." Seth said. "Well I got locked out, but Crona has a key, I'll ask him for it tomorrow. So I guess we'll share rooms." Surya explained. Cupa's face lit up. "Yah, I could sleep with Surya and you two could share a room." She said smirking. Stephanie's and Seth's face turned red and Surya stared at his girlfriend. "W-well…I suppose that w-would be o-okay." Stephanie stuttered. Seth nodded in agreement. "If they're fine with it I'm fine with it." Surya shrugged.

* * *

"S-Seth, can I ask of favor." Stephanie stuttered, her face beet red. "Well that depends on what it is." He said grinning. "C-could I…I-if it's n-not a p-problem…p-possibly…um…use your chest as a pillow again?" she said that last part quickly. Seth was silent for a while. "I knew I shouldn't have asked." She murmured.

"Okay." Seth said. "Did you say 'okay'?" Stephanie asked not entirely sure what he had said. "Yah okay, now what kind of a man would I be if I didn't accept." He said grinning. She blushed and smiled.

* * *

"Cupa can I ask you something." Surya asked his girlfriend. "Yah, what would that be." She answered yawning. "Why did you want Stephanie and Seth to share a room?" Surya asked. "Well the first reason was to get back at my brother for what he said before." She said. "What did he say?" Surya tilted his head. "Oh…well that is not important." She said blushing.

"Well what's the second reason?"

"Well they might became, well an item."

"You're joking right?" Surya sweat dropped

"Nope." Cupa shook her head

"Well why do you think your brother and my sister will start dating?"

"Well they keep on blushing when they see each other."

"That's natural."

"Plus they accepted to sleeping together."

"So I accepted when you asked me before we started dating."

"And look where we are now."

"That's beside the point."

"Face it Surya they're probably snuggling right now."

"Sure, well let's go in there and if they are, I'll give you a foot massage."

"Alright I'll take that bet."

So Surya and Cupa walked into the room that Stephanie and Seth were sharing, and Surya's jaw almost dropped when he saw his sister, who never showed in any interest in boys (though in her defense most of the guys she met were jerks who would cheat on their so called 'girlfriends') snuggling in Seth's chest. "o-oh my god." He said. "Well come on let's give them some privacy, you have some tired feet to massage." Cupa said smiling. Surya sighed in defeat.

"I still can't believe it."

* * *

**And that's concludes the first part of this two part chapter. Remember to Favorite, Follow, Review, or better yet, all three!**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	10. visitors part 2

**Dsg: so we're back with another chapter, part 2 of Visitors.**

**Surya: remember to review, and maybe your OC will show up.**

**Sequa: well we should start the story.**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Stephanie yawned as the beams of sunlight hit her face. As she stretched she noticed Seth was asleep. She smiled; he wasn't like the other guys she knew (excluding Surya), most of them were jerks, bullies, cheaters, idiots, or all four. But not him, sure he was full of himself, but he was nice, and sweet.

And dreamy.

Stephanie shook herself, still blushing, _"why I am thinking such thoughts." _She blushed even harder. She looked at him, and was going to get up, but somehow fell (probably from the way she was sitting); though she managed to catch herself, but she landed on top of Seth (her hands were keeping her from touching him), her faces only a small distance from his. Her face was red as a tomato.

But fate had something else in store for her.

As by magic, Seth got up and his face touched hers.

And their lips met.

Stephanie and Seth were both surprised by this and moved back. "S-Sorry about that." Stephanie said blushing. "It's okay, no one got hurt right." Seth said smiling. Stephanie smiled as well.

* * *

After a couple of days, Stephanie decided that it was time to get back to school. So she found a college that was near their house.

"Okay class we have a new student joining us." The teacher said, even though this was college, the teacher still treated them like kids. "Please welcome Stephanie Burchfield." She said as Stephanie awkwardly walked in the class, some of the guys whistled at her, but she simply ignored it and sat next to some of the girls. "Now that's out of the way, we can begin class."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

The entire class turned to the voice.

And Stephanie's cheeks turned red

It was **Seth**.

"_What is he doing here?" _she thought to herself.

"Hmm I don't think so…ah yes, I almost forgot, and you must be Seth Brown…correct?" the teacher asked. Seth nodded as he took a seat next to Stephanie, whose face had turned red.

"Well for today's class, a staff member from the hospital is visiting, Dr. Zeon, you can handle the rest right?" the teacher said.

"Of course, though I only have approximately one and a half an hour to teach." A familiar voice said. As the zombie stepped into the room, almost every girl (except Stephanie) had a reaction, some whispered to one another, others stared at him, and some were just blushing and giggling.

So for the next 90 minutes, Zeon explained different part of the body, diseases, and many other things, Seth paid great attention when Zeon explained pressure points.

"Well looks like I have to go." Zeon said as his watch started beeping. Lots of groans were heard, mostly from the girls. He flashed a quick smile (that melted their hearts) and left.

* * *

After class Stephanie got her stuff and was leaving the premises, but a group of guys were blocking the path.

"Hey hot stuff, want to come hang with us?" one of them asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She said walking away.

"I wasn't asking." He said grabbing her arm. Stephanie screamed.

"And just WHAT do you think you're doing with her."

They turned around to see Seth, with his glasses on again, staring daggers at them. "Why would you like to know?" The boy sneered. "Well she is close to me, and I wouldn't want her to get hurt. Plus, you look stupid holding her like that." Seth snickered. The boy growled. "Look, your new here, so I'll give you a hint, we rule this school, so don't mess with us." The boy spat. "So that's where you stand, using fear and intimidation to control others, I seen this before, but the whole thing falls apart when the one you're trying to control doesn't fear you. Then what do you become?" Seth asked smiling.

The boy yelled and lunged for him.

Seth smiled as he stepped to the side and applied pressure on his neck, causing him to faint. "I have to thank Zeon for teaching me this." He murmured, and then he turned his attention to the other guys, "anyone else wants a nap?"

And with that they ran, he then turned to Stephanie. "Hey come on, get up." He said outstretching his hand. She stared at him, still distraught about what had just happened.

"Why?" she said still crying a bit. Seth bent down and wiped some of the tears off her face. "Well why not?" he said smiling. She hugged him, still crying, but these were tears of joy. "You are the sweetest, nice boy I have ever met (not counting Surya), thank you." She said. "Well that's why I'm here right?" he said. Stephanie smiled. "Hey Seth can I ask you something?" Stephanie asked as they got up. "Ask away." Seth said as he started walking. "Are we friends?" she asked.

Seth froze.

"No, we aren't friends." he said not even looking at her. "Oh I see." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You can't seem to see it do you." Seth chuckled. Stephanie stared at him, and then Seth walked up to her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Seth what are do-mph!" Stephanie tried to say before Seth kissed her, she became wide eyed in surprise but then closed then again as she kissed him back, she felt pure bliss as she kissed him.

"So we're not friends, we are more than that." He said smiling, Stephanie smiled and hugged him.

"So I'm pretty hungry, how about we go get some food?" Seth asked.

"I would love that, but you're paying."

"Of course, the man always pays right?"

"Are you always full of yourself?"

"Yup, now come on I'm hungry."

* * *

**Well that was a pretty good ending if I do say so myself, now don't forget to review.**

**Next chapter will be the truth or dare, so stayed tuned.**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	11. truth or dare part 4

**Dsg: this is DemonSlayerGod with another truth or dare.**

**Cyle: nice!**

**Sobin: where were you?**

**Cyle: Hawaii**

**Sobin: *sweat drop* what**

**Dsg: enough bickering, and let's start this thing already!**

**Charlene: Yah!**

**Gamma: and where were **_**you**_**?**

**Charlene: with Cyle where else?**

**Gamma: whatever.**

**Dsg: ok now let's seriously start this show already. The first dare is from **_**JanettexAlvin**_**, and he says**_**, How about making the cast watch all of clannad without crying. Trust me it's hard to do. And a truth for Sobin why type of bow does she use? Oh yea and can she help me become a better archer.**_

**Dsg: okay everyone into the movie theater.**

***2 hours later***

***everyone comes out crying***

**Cyle: wow, everyone failed.**

**Sobin: shut up, you would have too. *sniffle**

**Cyle: true, true.**

**Dsg: *sniffle* Sobin tell what bow you use.**

**Sobin: I use an Oak longbow, handed to me from my teacher.**

**Dsg: okay now go teach the kid archery.**

**Cyle: yay!**

**Sobin: whatever.**

**Dsg: okay let's move on, the next dare is **_**Lunaris14**_**. And the review is;**

_**Dare 1: Make Surya kiss me.  
Dare 2: Try not to blow up for an hour Cupa.  
Dare 3: DSG make two guys of your choice kiss.  
Truth 1: DSG choose a guy or girl of your choice and make him or her tell his or her crush.  
Truth 2: DSG choose a guy/girl of your choice and make him/her tell him/her deepest secret.  
**_

_**Hope you'll do these dares and truths. And I hope you're ready to be kissed, Surya. *Dresses up in a navy blue dress with a navy blue bow in her hair* ha-ha**_

**Dsg: *snaps fingers and **_**Lunaris14**_** appears* welcome.**

**L14: yay! I'm on the show! Hi everyone. *seductively* hi Surya.**

**Surya: um hi.**

**Dsg: but before we go on I would like to apologize for calling you a guy in the last truth or dare, I didn't really check to see if you are a boy or girl, sorry *scratches head in embarrassment***

**L14: it's okay.**

**Dsg: and to make it up to you, Surya is going to give you a passionate kiss instead of a regular one.**

**L14: really!**

**Dsg: it's the least I can do.**

**Surya: no way!**

**Dsg: to bad! Hypnosis *beam emits* now kiss her.**

**Surya: ok *passionately kisses Lunaris14***

**L14: wow *blushes***

**Dsg: and cut hypnosis *snaps finger***

**Surya: huh? What happened? Oh god did I really?**

**Dsg: yup**

**Surya: aw sick *runs to the bathroom***

**Dsg: on with the dares, Cupa, try not to get blown up despite the fact that Lunaris14 just kissed your boyfriend.**

**Cupa: I won't blow up, but I'm still going to kill her!**

**L14: stay away! *runs off***

**Cupa: get back here!**

**Crona: and the moral is to not mess with Cupa.**

**Dsg: on with the next dare, so let's see, I choose Gamma and Creve to kiss.**

**Creve & Gamma: what?! Why us?!**

**Dsg: because shut up.**

**Creve & Gamma: *grumbles and kisses for a second* **

**Gamma: I think I'm going to be sick *runs to the bathroom***

**Creve: my god that was awful *runs to the bathroom* **

**Sarah: Creve wait up! *chases after Creve***

**Blazzete: gamma baby. *chases after Gamma* **

**Dsg: ha that was funny, now the first truth I can't do because everyone is in a relationship. The second is okay though, and I pick….Crona.**

**Crona: why me?!**

**Dsg: because I feel like embarrassing you, now tell us your secret *hypnosis beam***

**Crona: I watched Barney until I was ten!**

**Surya: wow, good thing Sobin wasn't here to hear that.**

**Sobin:*walks out from room* hear what?**

**Surya: that Cron- *tackled by Crona* **

**Dsg: ok on with the next dare. It's from **_**dwarfking11796**_**, and he says **_**have an all-out fight between everyone in the stories except DSG. **_

**Dsg: well if I was entered I would have easily won, so let's start. *claps***

***giant arena***

**Dsg: aaaannnnddd…begin!**

***1 hour of violence later***

**Dsg: and the winner is Zeon!**

**Zeon: indeed, but I knew this from the start, because I'm a zombie, and zombies can't die.**

**Dsg: oh yah I forgot about that. Time to get up everyone. *snaps fingers and everyone resurrects***

**Cupa: can people stop adding dares that involve death?!**

**Dsg: nope. Because it is fun. The next dare is from **_**Ilikepie91**_

_**Cupa is shocked by lightning and has to act opposite the  
entire truth or dare chapter**_

**Dsg: this will be good *Snaps***

***lightning falls on Cupa***

**Cupa: looks like I'm back, now where are you Surya? I want to have some fun.**

**Crona: he ran away in fear.**

**Cupa: well he isn't used to this me, but that doesn't mean won't, come on **_**Lunaris14**_**, we have a man to catch.**

**L14: ok**

***runs off***

**Sequa: is he going to be alright?**

**Dsg: I am 20% sure he will be fine.**

**Icarus: what about the other 80%**

**Dsg: you don't want to know, let's move on; the next dare is from guest.**

**Crona: why are people so uncreative!**

**Selena: calm down Crona.**

**Crona: *grumbles***

_**Have geo and Surya fight the loser there gf dies winner gets a cookie but no  
necklace pure skill!**_

**Dsg: okay, let the fight begin *snaps fingers***

***arena appears out of nowhere***

**Dsg: aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnddddddd dd begin!**

***Geo beats Surya senseless* **

**Dsg: and geo wins.**

**Geo: I can't believe I had to do that. *gets beaten up by Cupa***

**Cupa: no one beats up my boyfriend.**

**Dsg: well I would give you the cookie, but it seems like you're busy, and Cupa dies.**

**Cupa: *falls down dead* **

**Dsg: now let's move on. **

**Crona: I got it, the next dare is from; **_**davidbaraz11796**_**, and he says; **

_**dude i would be amazed to see surya vs howl from road to the end (by  
howlxenn13). i am a big fan of both your works just for this fight don't kill  
them if it takes to long just keep giving a diffrent power to each until one  
is defeated. and maybe have both cupas watch( if you don't know what i mean  
read road to the end**_

**Dsg: well this good, I've read road to the end, and it's really good, read it if you can, and the two of us might be writing a Co-op fanfiction together, but we don't know yet.**

**Surya: you must be really popular.**

**Dsg: it's a steady climb, though I don't know why people love it. Probably because of its originality, I don't know, so let's move on with the dares. *snaps fingers***

***howl appears***

**Dsg: now go kill each other. I'm going to get some lunch. *teleports away***

***1 hour later***

**Dsg: okay I'm back *finds Howl and Surya dead* did they both die at the same time?**

**Gina: no, Howl killed Surya, though he Surya was tired from running away, so he was at a disadvantage, so when Surya died, Cupa and **_**Lunaris14**_** got angry and killed Howl.**

**Dsg: well I guess that makes sense, better revive the both of them. *snaps***

***both spring to life***

**Surya: why does everyone want to fight me? Why not everyone else?**

**Dsg: well you are the main character.**

**Surya: *grumbles***

**Dsg: and howl can leave now *snaps and howl teleports away* **

**Dsg: let's move on, the next dare is from **_**Theminecrafter**_**. And he writes;**

_**Theminecrafter: umm for the T or D  
T: how would Cupa and surya's life be in 10 years and put them in a time travel  
machine so that they could see too.  
D: I dare all mobmatcher cast members to do a battle royale on a deserted  
island with exploding collars around their necks. And they can use all their  
powers, and you can't join author cuz that would be unfair. And since there  
are powers, no weapons.  
And Cupa can't faint after exploding herself cuz that would suck.**_

**Dsg: ok, but instead of a time machine, I will do a time TV, *snaps and TV appears* and Cupa will have to be normal for this one. *snaps fingers***

**Cupa: huh? What happened?**

**Dsg: hush; now let me turn on the TV.**

***fuzz and the TV turns on***

* * *

TV:

Cupa: Sophia, Jacob, it's time for dinner!

Children: *running down the stairs* coming mom!

Surya: I'm home!

Children: Daddy! *death hugs Surya*

Cupa: that's enough; your father has had a rough day.

Surya: but my day gets better when I see you though.

Cupa: you're sweet *kisses Surya*

Sophia: eeww, mommy is kissing daddy.

* * *

**Dsg: so that's about how it's going to be in ten years.**

**Surya: oh my god, I'm going to be a father.**

**Crona: congrats, I guess.**

**Dsg: well time for the dare. *snaps fingers***

***random island***

**Dsg: now fight to the death! And Cupa doesn't faint after exploding, and is back to her charged form. *snaps fingers***

**Cupa: *grins***

***series of explosions later***

**Dsg: Cupa wins! *claps and everyone revives***

**Surya: why do people always involve death?!**

**Dsg: wuss…okay let's move on to the final dare, and it's from **_**XxXHerobrineXxX**_**. He writes…**

_**I dare DSG to Not have author powers  
I dare surya to jump off a high building this time with arrows being shot at him  
I dare Crona to do the same BUT this time he will have to wear heavy armor with him.**_

**Dsg: aww, I guess I can't use my powers *snaps and powers are taken away* alright let's start the dare.**

**Surya: I don't want to, and without your powers, you can't make me.**

**Dsg: *wide eyes* crap, I hadn't thought of that.**

**Crona: and now we can get back at you for killing us all those times.**

**Dsg: well looks like we are out of time, so tune in next time. *runs away***

**Cast: SO UNTIL NEXT TIME! *chases after DSG* **


	12. A cruise

**Me: Hey guys and gals! I am here with another chapter; I was feeling in kind of a rut, writing OC chapters and truth or dares, so I decided to write this to change it up.**

**Surya: it gets kind of boring adding new characters and then getting ridding rid of them.**

**Me: well I already have so many characters, so I don't want to add any more. Too much trouble.**

**Selena: well let's start this thing already.**

**Me: okay.**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

The gang was bored once again, but that changed when an excited Surya burst in through the doors. "Guys guess what!" he said in a rapid pace. "What happened?" Crona asked. "So I found 40 dollars on the floor, so I entered a bunch of raffles and prizes draws and stuff, and I won the grand prize!" he exclaimed. Everyone immediately shot up. "What did you win?!" they asked in unison.

.

.  
.

"I won free cruise tickets for everyone!"

Everyone was silent, and then uproared in a wave of cheers. "When do we leave?!" Cupa asked. "Tomorrow, so pack up." Surya said, and so they did.

The next day they boarded the ship and parted ways.

* * *

**Zeon and Sequa**

"Wow, this ship is huge." Sequa said roaming around. "Calm down dear, honestly you're acting like a child." Zeon sighed, grabbing Sequa's arm, earning a pout from the slime. "I'm sorry, I just so amazed by this place, I could never afford this on a teacher's salary." She said giggling. "then you're lucky I'm a doctor." Zeon grinned, earning another giggle from her. "Oh! Look at those!" Sequa squealed at the jewelry store, dragging the poor zombie with her.

"I would love to get one of these." She said eyeing the necklaces, earrings, and rings. Zeon eyes flashed as he grinned.

* * *

**Gina and Elyse **

"So Gina, what do you feel like doing?" Elyse asked. "I don't know." She said tripping over her feet (she isn't used to walking). Her face immediately brightened up when she saw a movie theater (the place is HUGE). "Ohh! Let's go watch a scary movie!" Gina said jumping up and down. "I-I d-don't know Gina y-you know t-that I d-don't like s-scary movies." Elyse stuttered. "Oh come one don't be such a scaredy-cat!" Gina said playfully punching him in the arm. Elyse simply hid his red face in his turtle-neck sweater. "I'll be right next to you." Gina said trying to reassure him. "I still don't know." Elyse said coming out of his sweater, the ghast grinned as she pressed her lips against his, pulling him into a deep kiss. "How about now?" she said smiling after separating.

"Fine."

* * *

**Geo and Jenna**

The two of them were just window shopping, until Jenna saw something that caught her eye. "Oh that head band is so cute; I have to go check this store out." Jenna squealed. "You go on ahead, I've never really liked these kinds of stores, and I'll wait out here." Geo said leaning against the wall. "Thanks!" she said hugging him, turning his cheeks red.

After about half an hour, Jenna came out holding a bunch of shopping bags. "Where did you get all those?!" Geo asked surprised. "I won a shopping spree, don't worry I got stuff for you as well." She said almost falling over. "Give me half of the bags; we'll put these in our room." Geo sighed grabbing some of the bags.

* * *

**Gamma and Blazzete**

Gamma and Blazzete were making out on their bed. "Hey Blazey, do you want to do something." Gamma asked. "'Blazey', is that my new nickname?" she purred. "Maybe, depends if you like it or not." The magma cube said grinning. "It has my okay, and to answer your other question, possibly, but give me five more minutes." Blazzete said. "Fine by me." Responded Gamma, and then they resumed with their business.

* * *

**Creve and Sarah**

The spider duo decided to pull a prank, since they haven't done so in a while. "Ok, when someone walks through this area, they will trigger the tripwire, which will shoot soda at them." Creve explained. "nice." Sarah said high-fiving her boyfriend. The cave-spider grinned. "Hush someone is coming." Sarah said, and sure enough a man in a business suit walked through the area, triggered the trip wire, and got soda all over him.

Creve and Sarah were on the floor laughing. "Okay let's get out of here before someone suspects us." Creve said leading her out of the store. "Ha, I've been waiting to do that for a while, so what now?" Sarah said stretching. "Umm, how about a bit of parkour?" Creve suggested. "Loser has to give the winner a back massage." Sarah said smirking.

"You're on."

* * *

**Crona and Sobin**

Crona and Sobin were just walking down the aisles, and as always, Sobin had that serious look on her face, and this was making Crona uncomfortable. "Why are you so serious all the time? You have to relax." He said. Sobin looked at him and smiled slightly. "I am relaxed." The skeleton stated. "Really that's you being relaxed? We've known each other for around 2 years. The least you could do is try to be less tight." Crona said sighing. "Are you calling me boring?!" she yelled. "maybe." Crona said shrugging. That made Sobin tick.

And she smacked Crona on the back of his head.

Crona held his head, then smiled, "there's the feisty girl I love." Crona said chuckling. Sobin stared at her boyfriend, then smiled and put her arms around him. "Fine I'll try and be more fun." She sighed, still smiling, Crona really made her happy. "yess." Crona said fist pumping. "So what do you want to do?" Sobin asked. "Hmm that is a tough question, but I'm sure we'll think of something." Crona said smiling. Sobin simply chuckled.

* * *

**Icarus and Selena**

"Hey Icarus, can we go swimming?" Selena asked. "Sure, _you_ can go, being an iron golem, swimming isn't really right for me." Icarus said shrugging. "Yay!" Selena said as she went to go changed.

Icarus just leaned on one of the benches they had by the pool.

"So Icarus, how do I look?"

Icarus turned around to see his girlfriend, in a bikini with snowflake patterns around it. Then golem almost fell out of his chair. Selena simply giggled, "You look great." Icarus said. Selena smiled and then dove into the water.

She did laps, dives, and multiple routines.

Then she went for the high dive.

"Selena no! You know you're scared to death of heights!" Icarus yelled, but it was to late.

Selena had fainted from the height.

And **crash landed in the water.**

* * *

**So the chapter ends with a cliffhanger (don't use enough of those). **

**You may or may not have noticed that I included every character in this chapter. Plus I didn't show Surya and Cupa doing something on the cruise. **

**I have included the both of them in pretty much EVERY chapter, so I wanted something to show the other characters in this. **

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	13. rest of the cruise,and a big promise

**So I'm going to skip the little talk show today, because I have a huge head-ache, though it will probably wear off by the end of the chapter. So last chapter, Selena fell off the high dive, so we find out what happens, and a nice surprise around the end of the chapter. To let you guys know, (because it would haunt me otherwise) I will tell you the ages of the characters.**

**Surya: 14  
Cupa: 14  
Crona: 14  
Sobin: 14  
Elyse: 14  
Gina: 14  
Geo: 14  
Jenna: 14  
Icarus: 17  
Selena: 17  
Creve: 19  
Sarah: 19  
Gamma: 19  
Blazzete: 19  
Sequa: 34  
Zeon: 35**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Without a second to lose, Icarus jumped into the water. Being an iron golem, he had great difficulty, but by using every last bit of his will power, he managed to grab the drowning snow golem, and pull her out of the water.

"Huh, where am I?" Selena muttered. As her head cleared, she realized that she was in her room on the ship. "I'm so glad you're awake." Icarus said hugging her. "What were you thinking; you remember what happens when you go in high places." Icarus said holding her.

"I just….." Selena mumbled.

"What?" Icarus asked.

"I just want to prove…"

"Prove what?!" Icarus asked, scared.

"I WANTED TO PROVE THAT I'M NOT WORTHLESS!" Selena screamed, crying.

Icarus was taken aback by this. "What are you talking about?" he asked trying to comfort her. "Just look at me! I can't do anything for myself. I'm so weak, I need a body guard. I'm just dead weight." She sobbed. Icarus was surprised, never before had he seen Selena, or anybody, talk so badly about themselves.

"no." Icarus muttered.

"What?" Selena said still crying.

"I can't just sit here and listen to you talk such lies about yourself, you are not dead weight. You are the most beautiful, perfect, amazing girl in the world, and that includes our world and this one." He said hugging her tightly.

Selena stopped crying a bit.

"Hey, do you remember the day we met?"

"Yah, I do." She said smiling.

"_Where are we going father?" a young Icarus asked. "Just wait son." His father said smiling. Icarus had recently turned 10, the age where iron golems are assigned to people to be their protectors. They had arrived in front of a house in the winter biome. Icarus thanked himself that he brought a jacket. As the door opened a man that was a bit shorter than Icarus' father greeted them and welcomed them inside._

"_So where is your daughter?" Icarus' father asked. Icarus was surprised, he didn't expect the one he was supposed to protect to be a girl, but he didn't mind, though it would be weird. _

"_She's upstairs, Selena." The man said, in a few moments, the small snow golem walked into the room clutching a teddy bear. "Selena, meet your protector Icarus." Her father explained. "H-hi." She stuttered. "Hello, and as your protector, I swear I will guard you with all my heart and soul." He said kneeling down. Selena smiled as she picked him up, they gazed into each other's eyes and blushed furiously._

"My whole world changed that day, you gave me purpose." Icarus explained. "Yah you're right, I guess I was acting silly." Selena said sheepishly. "Besides, you did look really good in that bikini; I didn't think you needed to show off any more than that." Icarus said turning a dark shade of red. Selena blushed as well as she buried her face in his chest.

* * *

**Surya and Cupa**

"Catch me if you can!" Cupa yelled as she ran into the wave pool. The cruise had a small water park, so they decided to enjoy it. Surya sneaked from behind and surprised her, causing her to shriek with laughter.

"It stinks that we don't get to do this regularly." Surya said lying down on one of the chairs. "Yah but it's still fun." Cupa said smiling. "Well come on let's go do some more stuff." Surya said. "I want to go some waterslides!" Cupa said dragging Surya with her.

After a ton of slides, the couple decided to finish it off with a ride down the lazy river. "Hey Surya, can I honestly ask you a question?" Cupa asked, sleeping on his chest as they floated down the "river". "Sure, what is it?" Surya asked running his fingers through her orange hair. "How do you think our life will be in the future?" Cupa asked. "Well that's up to fate to decide, but I know that we will be together when it happens, though I wouldn't worry about it, we are still young." Surya said kissing her forehead. Cupa smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their faces grew closer as they entered a tunnel.

* * *

**Creve and Sarah**

"So do you understand the race?" Creve said pointing to a diagram of the parkour race they were about to have. Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Ready…go!" Creve said taking off.

So the two of them chased each other, jumping over multiple items with their natural spider like abilities.

"Ha, I knew that slowpoke wouldn't be able to win." Sarah said with her head held high.

"Well look who finally decided to show up."

Sarah turned around to see Creve sitting down on one of the chairs.

"b-but h-how did you?" Sarah stuttered. Creve put his finger on her lips. "It's a known fact that cave spiders are faster than normal spiders." He whispered into her ear, smiling. Sarah growled and pushed her boyfriend, leaving him laughing. "Come on, I believe that someone owes me a back massage." Creve said grinning. Sarah growled.

"Oh lower…yah that hits the spot." Creve moaned as Sarah massaged his back. "I still can't believe you are making me do this, you are so mean." Sarah spat. "We had a deal." Creve reminded her. "Yah yah, I know." Sarah groaned. After about 20 more minutes Sarah fell onto her bed, exhausted. "That felt good, though it could have been better." Creve said getting up and sitting next to his girlfriend. Sarah mumbled something and buried her face in the pillow. "You're so cute when you're mad." Creve chuckled running his fingers through her hair. Then I must be _really _adorable right now." Sarah mumbled.

"Alright Miss grouchy pants, I'll return a favor."

"Creve what do you m-oh that feels good." Sarah moaned as Creve started massaging her back. "Looks like my girlfriend has tuckered herself out, don't worry, Creve is here to fix it." Creve snickered.

"Just shut up and continue." Sarah growled.

"As you wish, madam."

* * *

**Zeon and Sequa**

The two of them were enjoying a fancy dinner in a restaurant in the lower decks of the ship. The room was pretty dark except for the lamps over each table. "Wow, I never knew that there were so many kinds of marine life." Sequa said staring out the windows. "You seem to be enthralled by this." Zeon remarked. "Well I'm just surprised by the amounts of fish and such in the water." Sequa explained. "Then can you sit down, you're causing a scene." Zeon said pointing to the people behind him staring at the woman going out of her way to stare at the fishes. "s-sorry." She said red with embarrassment as she sat back down. "You can act so childish Sequa." Zeon said. "sorry." She said hanging her head in shame. "Don't be, I find it to be really cute." Zeon said smiling. "Really?" Sequa said perking up a bit. "It makes you look even more beautiful." He said gazing into her eyes. Sequa turned a dark shade of red. "So if you are going to act like a little girl, then I will act like a little boy." He said grabbing her by the waist. "Zeon what are you doing?!" she said blushing a whole new shade of red. "Well little boys don't show fear do they?" Zeon said grinning. "I guess so." Sequa said. "Then I will have that courage when I ask you this." Zeon said. "Ask me what?" Sequa asked.

Zeon got down on one knee.

He pulled out a box.

And said four words that changed Sequa's life.

"will you marry me?"

Sequa stared at him in pure shock. Before tackling him, hugging him very tightly.

"Yes! Yes of course!" she yelled.

"if I wasn't dead, you would have killed me, now please can you get off me?" Zeon whispered.

"no, I still want to act like a kid." Sequa said smiling.

"well kids can't get married can they?" Zeon said smirking.

"they can I some countries." Sequa said in a sing-song voice.

"ok let's go back to our room, then you can act like a kid all you like." Zeon said.

Sequa smiled and got off him, and even despite the acts that had previously happened, the other people at the restaurant erupted in cheers, happy for the two of them.

Zeon put the money on the table full of the unfinished food. And the two of them walked out, arm in arm.

* * *

**So that ends an incredibly romantic chapter.**

**Zeon and Sequa are engaged! I bet no one expected something like that to happen, how's that for expectations. It's crazy, I've never done something of this magnitude, but I managed to pull it off. So don't forget to review.**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	14. truth or dare part 5

**Dsg: *stretches* hello and welcome back to the truth or dare show!**

***piles of dead bodies***

**Dsg: whoops! Guess like I forgot to clean up. *snaps fingers***

**Surya: it feels good to be alive.**

**Dsg: yes, and for this truth or dare, I will have a co-host, please welcome **_**JustCallMeNasty**_**!**

**JCMN: what's up people?**

**Dsg: so let's start the show!**

**JCMN: the first dare is from **_**Lunaris14**_**.**

**Dsg: and she says; **

_**Dare 1: Summon me and Rosetta to the truth or dare show (Doesn't count and I did this because I don't want to submit my O.C. yet. And if you don't know who Rosetta is look at my profile pic) Have Surya and Crona battle Rosetta my alicorn pony. If Crona and Surya lose they have to spend an hour in Equestria. If Rosetta loses she has to look like a boy pony for an hour.**_

_**Dare 2: Have Gina and Rosetta have an air battle. If Gina loses she can't fly for an hour. If Rosetta loses she can't use magic for an hour.**_

_**Truth 1: DSG is there any character you really like?**_

**Crona: I have to do what now?!**

**JCMN: let's get started!**

**Dsg: on it. *snaps fingers and the two of them appear***

**Luna: yay! I'm back!**

**Rosetta: this place seems nice.**

**Gamma: just you wait. **

**Rosetta: what do you mean by that?**

**Gamma: I mean *gets shot with a hose***

**Dsg: he's joking.**

**JCMN: let's start with the dares.**

**Dsg: pony vs. humans battle!**

***30 minutes later***

***Surya and Crona were unconscious* **

**Rosetta: I don't use my magic to kill.**

**Dsg: well looks like we'll see you guys in an hour *snaps finger and they disappear***

**Gamma: sucks to be them.**

**Cyle: it can't be that bad.**

**Dsg: well maybe you should join them. *snaps fingers and Cyle disappears* do you want to join him, Charlene? **

**Charlene: I'll be quiet.**

**JCMN: on with the next dare.**

**Luna: air battle.**

**Dsg: and begin.**

***Rosetta uses her magic but gets blown to bits by Gina's exploding fire balls***

**Rosetta: pain, so much pain.**

**Gamma: now what did I tell ya.**

**Dsg: and now you can't use magic to heal yourself.**

**Rosetta: I hate this place!**

**Luna: on with the truth.**

**JCMN: so, who's your favorite character?**

**Dsg: I love all my characters equally. But what about my fans, which are your favorites?**

**Luna: that's a good question.**

**JCMN: okay, let's move on.**

**Dsg: the next dare is from **_**Dragon tamer. **_**And he says;**

_**all the guys in the whole series fight to the death no powers even side characters and guest from the truth and dears all fight to the death no powers no weapons!**_

_**Dare2  
everyone ends up in minecraft for a minecrafian year on hard core everyone that dies ends up on the couch**_

_**Truth  
DSG what is your name! No lying or you'll get shocked and blown up and powers token away by the ender dragon!**_

**Luna: sounds interesting.**

**JCMN: let's get started!**

***epic fight scene***

**Dsg: I win! *revives everyone***

**Surya: I hate when that happens.**

**Dsg: oh well. Moving, everyone goes to the minecraftian world! *teleports***

***a long time later everyone ends up on the couch***

**Surya: your parents are really nice Cupa.**

**Cupa: thanks *blushes***

**Sobin: sorry about the whole thing with my brother Crona!**

**Crona: it's nothing. *stretches***

**JCMN: now on with the truth.**

**Luna: what's your REAL name?**

**Dsg: *sigh* my real name is…Sunny, Sunny Barboj.**

**JCMN: really?**

**Dsg: yup.**

**Luna: wow.**

**Dsg: okay, let's move on.**

**JCMN: the next dare is from **_**goldenwaddledees**_**. He says;**

_**Dare**_

_**1. Cupa and surya watch punched a goose from sanity not included  
2. All of the girls watch muscle music  
3. A fake lawsuit that states that Sobin killed all the guys except Zeon Cupa and phoinex wright are the prosecutors (the people who say Sobin did it) the defendants are Zeon and Cupa (trying to prove Sobin innocent.)**_

_**Truth  
1. Surya what is his biggest fear **_

_**2. What is Cupa's?**_

_**3. What would surya have said if I told him about the star wars accapella?**_

**Dsg: okay let's get started. *tosses Surya and Cupa in a room***

***five minutes later***

**Cupa: that was funny, but now I'm kind of scared of geese.**

**Dsg: Geese attack! *swarm of geese attack Cupa***

**JCMN: let's move on. *throws all the girls in another room* **

***five minutes later***

**Sobin: that was the weirdest thing I have ever seen in my life.**

**Dsg: now onto the final dare.**

***court room***

**Dsg: all rise.**

***everyone gets up***

**Dsg: Miss Sobin Skeleton is being charged for mass murder. Does the defendant have any objection to this case?**

**Sobin: no your honor.**

**Dsg: then let the trial begin *smacks gavel***

**(A.N I don't know how a trial system actually works, so I'm going to skip to the end, if you have any objections please PM/Review your complaint, thank you and enjoy the rest of the chapter)**

**Dsg: has the jury reached a verdict.**

**Jury: we find the defendant…innocent.**

**Sobin: yes.**

**Dsg: yes but I feel like bringing some pain, so change the jury. GUILTY!**

**Sobin: *thrown down a pit* ttttthhhhhhhaaaaaaaatttttttt tttssssssss nnnnoooootttt ffffaaaaaiiiiiirrrrr! **

**JCMN: on with the truths, Surya what is your biggest fear.**

**Surya: well it would probably be losing Cupa and something else.**

**Crowd: aww.**

**Cupa: what's the other thing?**

**Surya: it's too painful to talk about.**

**Dsg: I might post a chapter regarding it, so Cupa what's your biggest.**

**Cupa: well, losing Surya, and creepy stuff. **

**Sobin: she gets scared easily. **

**LUNA: let's move on with the next dare. This is from **_**JanettexAlvin;**_

_**Hay DSG add me to the next story chapter as like a background character like I'm just there playing COD black ops 2 zombies. Which I actually just got through playing. And Charlene is with me as player two. See if that will spark a response from the fans.**_

_**Also I got my license today. Dare for Cupa, Surya, Charlene, and me do a double date. I drive a camoro. And this is for gamma calling me a loner in the other chapter. Death race. The course will be up to you. I am a highly skilled driver. Oh and on the date Surya and Cupa have to kiss passionately on screen same with me and Charlene. Also can I have a creeper hoody too? Idk why but they seem cool to me...oh and I got Sobin a new bow for Christmas. For helping me with my archery.**_

**Cyle: sweet *both of them run into a room***

***1 hour later***

**Cyle: ok let's go. *the four of them drive off***

**Dsg: for you who don't know, Cyle is 17, so it's perfectly fine.**

**Crona: what about the rest of the dares?**

**Dsg: eh, I'll skip them. So on with the next dares. This is from **_**Theminecrafter**_**; and he writes; **

_**HAHA! DSG u are an awesome writer... also il keep on adding dares and maybe sign up on this website. If I do I'll be named murderbot133 so KEEP WRITING ILL READ YOUR SERIES 4 EVER AND EVER! PS im a guy and not gay. Oh! and a dare is you can have your author powers back, charged Cupa and Surya is locked in a room with no escape(unless a another dare which is then Surya or Cupa can come out but have to go back in after) and I'll be nice... ALL CAST MEMBERS CAN'T DIE FOR THIS TRUTH OR DARE CUZ THEY HATE IT!**_

**Crona: so you do have fans.**

**Dsg: yah I do, the view count for mob matcher is 7,565, and for season 2, it's 3,420 views. So I guess I did pretty well, for a thirteen-year-old that is. Let's move on with the dares.**

**Selena: but Surya and Cupa are not back yet.**

**Dsg: oh right *snaps fingers***

**Both: *in the middle of kissing* what's the big idea?!**

**Dsg: you have a dare to complete. *shoots lightning at Cupa and throws the both of them in a locked room***

**Sobin: sucks to be him.**

**Luna: the next dare is from **_**Ilikepie91**_**, and he says;**

_**teleport me in dare: have the end of the world happen again, then I come in and place down a nuke (from minecraft tekkit mod pack) set it off, them all the guys have to slap their girlfriends with full grown Cod multiple times, and if they refuse to they die and don't come back for one hour.**_

**Dsg: done *snaps fingers***

**Ilikepie: yay! I'm on the show.**

**Luna, Rosetta, and JCMN: you're the fifth.**

**Ilikepie: where's the fourth?**

**Gamma: on a date with his girlfriend. **

**Ilikepie: oh, ok. **

**Dsg: and now the bomb, and since you can't die, you will feel a LOT of pain.**

**Luna, Rosetta, JCMN, and Ilikepie: what about us?**

**Dsg: you as well. Tata *teleports away***

**Ilikepie: wow, he's a jerk.**

**JCMN: he changes personalities a lot.**

***explosion***

**Dsg: I'm back, *sees burned corpses* you guys look awful.**

**Creve: shut up.**

**Dsg: ok, I will heal any couple if you agree to do the second dare, raise your hand if you agree.**

**Cast: *raises hands***

**Luna, Rosetta, JCMN, and Ilikepie: what about us?**

**Dsg: Ilikepie will slap Rosetta and JCMN will slap Luna.**

**Luna, Rosetta, JCMN, and Ilikepie: fine**

**Dsg: good *claps* now get a slapping **

***series of fish slaps later.***

**Cupa: my hair has never been this shiny before. What do ya think Surya?**

**Surya: you look great?**

**Cupa: yay! *tackles Surya***

**Rosetta: is she always like this.**

**Gina: only when she's in her charged form.**

**Gamma: umm *looks at cooked fish* what should I do with this.**

**Sobin: you actually managed to cook it?**

**Creve: damn.**

**Luna: can I get like a towel or something?**

**Dsg: here *tosses towel***

**JCMN: ok let's move on.**

**Crona: *glasses light up* the next dare **_**Nate17211**_**, and he says;**

_**Hi I have two dares  
1. Have supercharged Cupa go on a rampage.  
2. Have a team death-match between me supercharged Cupa, Surya, and Blazzete vs. everyone except you.**_

**Dsg: here Cupa take the baseball bat, and everyone is a piñata.**

**Cupa: yay! *starts swinging at everyone and knocks them unconscious* did I win?**

**Dsg: yes you did. **

**Luna: now for the second dare.**

**Dsg: *snaps* **

**Nate: sup.**

**Luna, Rosetta, JCMN, and Ilikepie: sixth.**

**Nate: what do you mean by that?**

**Gamma: you'll find out later.**

**Dsg: TEAM DEATH MATCH!**

***One TEAM DEATH MATCH later***

**Dsg: damn, that was fun.**

**Luna: but no one died.**

**JCMN: the dare is still in effect.**

**Nate: damn, pain.**

**Dsg: you should have seen that coming, these people all have powers. And half of your team doesn't.**

**Luna: let's move on, the next dare is from guest. **

**Crona: WHAT THE (the following has been censored for rating purposes) *knocked out by Sobin***

**Dsg: thanks.**

**Sobin: whatever.**

**JCMN: the dare is;**

_**I got dare that the cast watch all minecraft song parodies on YouTube and Elyse, is it true that there are such things as white endermen?**_

**Dsg: there are too many songs on YouTube, so we are going to skip that one. So Elyse what's a White Enderman?**

**Elyse: *teleports away* **

**Dsg: what's with him?**

**Sobin: the White Enderman is a horror story about a rouge Enderman who kidnaps and kills people. We scared him a long time ago by having Gina dress up as him. He never really got over it.**

**Gina: oh yah, I forgot about that.**

**Luna: ok what's next?**

**JCMN: the next one is from **_**Murderbot133**_

_**HELOO AGAIN DSG I said I'd become murderbot133 anways**_

_**T: I wanna see all of the cast couples ten years in the future...  
D:and I want to play Cod 2 zombies with the guy and his Cupa as Player 3  
D: I want to put a tracking device on Sobin's bow to see where it goes and I'm pretty sure Sobin wants to find out too.**_

**Dsg: I will show a brief montage of everyone's future.**

* * *

Crona becomes a comedian, and at this **very **moment, the both of them are in the hospital, in the delivery section.

Elyse and Gina are an engaged couple living in Nebraska.

Zeon and Sequa are married and have one 8 year old child.

Gamma and Blazzete are both models who live in L.A

Creve and Sarah are engaged, and Creve runs a successful gag store.

Icarus and Selena moved to Canada, Icarus now works for the police.

Geo and Jenna travel the world together.

* * *

**Dsg: so that's basically it.**

**Luna: well done.**

**Dsg: thank you. No lets invite **_**murderbot133**_**. *snaps fingers***

**Mbot: yay!**

**Luna, Rosetta, JCMN, and Ilikepie: seventh.**

**Dsg: now go play.**

**Creve: wait, when did they get back?**

**Cyle: about 20 minutes ago.**

**Dsg: and I'll put this on your bow *places tracking device on Sobin's bow* we'll find out where it goes next truth or dare.**

**EVERYONE: SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	15. truth or dare part 6 (spa day)

**Dsg: welcome back everyone!**

**Surya: I really getting tired of this.**

**Cupa: it's too painful.**

**Everyone: agreed.**

**Dsg: yah I know, but this time it will be somewhere else. *snaps fingers***

**Sequa: where are we?**

**Dsg: welcome to my private spa.**

**Everyone: you have a spa?!**

**Dsg: what's the use of having author powers if you don't flaunt them? **

**Everyone: then why didn't we know about this?**

**Dsg: it is a **_**private **_**spa isn't it? *grins***

**Everyone: *sweat drops*you're mean.**

**Dsg: hey I brought you guys here didn't I? Besides there are authors worse than me.**

**Everyone: seriously!**

**Dsg: yes, and stop talking in sync. It's weird.**

**Everyone: sorry…QUIT IT!**

**Dsg: o-ok let's start the truth or dare, now go scatter I'll just come to you.**

**Everyone: yay!**

**Crona: this place is pretty boring.**

**Sobin: Spas were made for relaxation not entertainment.**

**Crona: *dazed and with nosebleed* okay *faints***

**Sobin: what's wrong with him?**

**Surya: probably it's the fact that you're wearing a bikini, added to the fact that you never do, so he isn't used to it.**

**Crona: *dazed* correct.**

**Cupa: well I think I look great. What do you think Surya, is this good? *poses like a model***

**Surya: *faints from nosebleed***

**Cupa: I'll take that as a yes.**

**Dsg: *teleports in and looks at Crona and Surya* what happened to them?**

**Cupa and Sobin: us.**

**Dsg: oookay. *snaps fingers***

**Crona and Surya: what happened?**

**Dsg: apparently…them. Have you seen Cyle?**

**Cyle: over here.**

**Dsg: well the first dare is from **_**Lunaris14**_**, and she says;**

_**More dares and truths. You're also doing really well with your fanfic.**_

_**Truth: Crona, Cyle, and Surya, how was your hour in Equestria?  
Dare: all cast members that are a couple battle. And by battle I mean the bf of a couple have to battle the gf in the couple. So it's like a boys vs. girls thing.  
Dare: DSG choose a couple of your choice and make the bf dress up as a girl and the gf dresses up as a boy for the rest of the show.  
Dare: DSG battle Skydoesminecraft in a parkour battle. Whoever loses the parkour race has to die by fireworks. Whoever wins gets a creeper pet and gets the loser to do one very embarrassing thing.**_

_**That's all the dares and truths. BTW that was funny how you made Cyle go to Equestria also. Keep up the good work.**_

**Dsg: well?**

**Surya: it was weird, and girly. **

**Cyle: I actually thought Rainbowdash was a guy.**

**Crona: I personally liked pinkie pie.**

**Surya: well you both are crazy.**

**Dsg: and comedy relief.**

**Crona: hey!**

**Dsg: 1 out of 10 rating?**

**Surya: 5**

**Cyle: 6**

**Crona: 7**

**Dsg: well now let's start with the dares. *snaps fingers***

**Everyone: what gives?**

**Dsg: it's a dare that involves everyone. You the couples have to fight each other, like a boy vs. girl thing, but I'm going to be nice. It's going to be a paint ball battle! *tosses paint ball guns to everyone* have fun! *teleports away* **

***series of paint splatters later***

**Dsg: looks like Creve wins.**

**Creve: being a Cave spider has its advantages.**

**Dsg: so you and Sarah get a shiatsu.**

**Creve and Sarah: sweet! *teleports away***

**Dsg: and the losers were Gamma and Blazzete.**

**Gamma and Blazzete: aaannnnnddddd?**

**Dsg: you guys have to do the next dare. *snaps fingers***

**Gamma: ah! I'm wearing a dress!**

**Blazzete: I'm wearing a suit!**

**Dsg: well Gamma is wearing a dress because it's the polar opposite of his usual apparel, Blazzete usually wears little clothes. So a suit makes sense, and usually guys wear suits.**

**Sobin: *tries not to laugh at Blazzete but fails***

**Blazzete: you want a piece of me!**

**Sobin: bring it on!**

***epic cat fight***

**Selena: should we do something?**

**Dsg: eh, I have to go do a parkour race. See ya!**

***one hour later***

**Dsg: I'm back.**

**Crona: did you win?**

**Dsg: yup. *points to **_**Skydoesminecraft**_**'s burned corpse* and now I have this creeper boy, here Surya and Cupa, you have him; think of it like your son.**

**Surya and Cupa: w-we're p-parents!**

**Dsg: and the first ones too.**

**Little boy: mommy!**

**Crona: oh boy.**

**Dsg: well let's move on shall we?**

**Sequa: but what about the boy?**

**Dsg: well he'll be here for the rest of the chapter…but we are going to give him a name, let me pull into the future and find out what you guys name your first child. Ah here it is, his name will be Jacob.**

**Sequa: lucky *grumbles***

**Dsg: the next one is from **_**goldenwaddledees**_**, and he says;**

_**D: someone has to listen to all of chuggaaconry's bad puns (off screen)  
D: everyone (side characters included) watches all asdf movies  
D: Surya switches places with howl for one day if both die then they switch back  
T: Dsg how do you use your author powers**_

**Dsg: well I choose Crona.**

**Crona: why me!**

**Dsg: because shut up. *tosses Crona in a room* now for the second dare***

**Icarus: but Sarah and Creve went on that massage thing.**

**Dsg: oh yah, be back in a bit. *teleports away***

***meanwhile***

**Creve: this is life, you should learn from them.**

**Sarah: shut up.**

**Dsg: why are you guys always fighting?**

**Creve and Sarah: ….**

**Dsg: just stop fighting and make out.**

**Sarah: don't you mean "make up?"**

**Dsg: nope.**

**Creve and Sarah: *blushes***

**Dsg: enough of that *snaps fingers***

***one hour later***

**Sequa: this world continues to fascinate me.**

**Surya: you've lived here for 2 years; you can drop the alien thing.**

**Crona: *twitching***

**Selena: what's wrong with him?**

**Surya: he takes comedy very seriously, listening to bad puns and then switching to something extremely funny will cause his brain to go POP, I'll fix it *hits him on the back of his neck***

**Crona: I'm up.**

**Sobin: how do you know so much about him?**

**Surya: we've been best friends since we were 4. We practically could write a book about each other. **

**Crona: friendship.**

**Dsg: now Surya has to go to another world. *teleports him***

***somewhere else***

**Surya: where am I?**

**? : You're in minecraftia, where else.**

**Surya: well that makes sense, who are you?**

**? : I'm Cupa.**

**Surya: well you remind me of the Cupa of my world, except you're shorter and your eyes are an orangish-brown, hers are an emerald tint.**

**Cupa: well since you're here, let me show you around.**

***back to the spa***

**? : Damn, where am I?**

**Dsg: you are in my spa, on earth Howl.**

**Howl: how do you know my name?**

**Dsg: I'm an author, I know all.**

**Howl: but what am I doing here?**

**Dsg: dare.**

**Howl: you also do Truth or Dares?**

**Dsg: first one to do it for minecraft actually.**

**Howl: so how long am I stuck here?**

**Dsg: for a day.**

**Howl: what?!**

**Dsg: chill and go to the spa or something.**

**Howl: fine.**

**Dsg: Sobin, make sure he doesn't do anything fatal, I don't want HowlXeen13 suing me.**

**Sobin: fine.**

**Dsg: now let's move on. The next one is from **_**Insane Gabe**_**, and this is his review;**

_**Truths: why the author such a jacka$&?  
Why the hell can't Blazzete and her boyfriend get a room?  
Dares( my fav part :3)  
I dare Cupa and Surya to do "it" dun dun dun  
Everyone except the author has to fight ... Israphel from the yogscast ( if  
you don't know who he is , then go watch shadow of israphel . Your mother and  
I are very disappointed in you) and lastly bring me on the show so I can FIGHT  
YOU!  
Desc: 13 year old shape shifting white blonde boy wears torn up jeans and a  
black t shirt. Runs from the fan girl Sylvia  
Powers: arm cannon, arm sword, flight, and teleportation (sometimes) and can make  
his hands into super-sized fists. Who wants to fight me first? **_

**Dsg: well I'm glad you censored it, I'm not evil, I just take my anger out on them, I just subjected to so much torment at school. *runs to corner and cries***

**Crona: I think we broke him.**

**Dsg: no I'm fine, writing FanFiction brings me joy, and reviews, favorites, and/or follows always make me happy. Yes I can be a jerk sometimes, but it's usually built from events of my past (which sucked in some parts). But I'm a nice guy.**

**Surya: well we don't know much about your outside life, so we're not in a place to judge.**

**Dsg: *tears of joy* you guys are the best.**

**Zeon: though you should get a better control of your emotions.**

**Dsg: I'm trying. Well let's move on to the second dare.**

**Gamma: well we do…about 70% of them time. The other 30%, eh.**

**Blazzete: besides, we don't care if anyone sees, like right now *starts making out with Gamma***

**Dsg: sick *teleports them away* what's next? *looks at the list* ok, I can't do this because it classifies as sexual content, which I cannot allow.**

**Zeon: actually it counts as suggestive theme.**

**Dsg: whose side are you on!**

**Zeon: the one that speaks the truth.**

**Dsg: alright new rule, if it's suggestive theme, and I get the same thing from three different reviews, I'll allow it.**

**Cupa: so what?**

**Dsg: this time no. but if it happens again, I'll think about it.**

**Jacob: what does it mean mommy?**

**Cupa: you'll find out when you're older.**

**Jacob: ok then.**

**Dsg: now you guys have to fight someone….again. But I don't know who this person is and my internet is down. Besides there will be another fight right now. *snaps fingers***

**Gabe: sup.**

**Dsg: now choose someone to fight.**

**Gabe: I'll choose Selena.**

**Selena: w-what, w-wwhy me?**

**Gabe: no reason *shoots giant beam***

**Crona: you just killed an innocent girl, wow that is low. **

**Gabe: what are you going to do about it?**

**Crona: I'm not going to do anything but he is.**

**Icarus: *pounds Gabe to a pulp***

**Dsg: that's what you get for messing with an iron golems girlfriend.**

**Gabe: ow**

**Dsg: now you leave *teleports him* on with the final dare, which is from** _**TheLameName**_

**Crona: that is lame.**

**Dsg: and the dare is; **

_**D: I dare DSG to kiss one of the girls from the story of his choice  
D: I dare DSG to go the whole truth or dare without his author powers, except for making the characters do the truth or dare  
D: I Dare Your main character to go up against my OC (on my Profile)  
D: I Dare the whole cast (including DSG) to star in a musical and invite me so I can laugh at your pain!**_

_**T: Crona what is the last digit of pi (3.14159265...)  
T: Is Surya a weakling without his necklace?**_

**Dsg: why do people do this, it feels weird *kisses Selena on the cheek and brings her back to life*, and now I lose some of my powers. And now we have to fight, but I can't summon the person. Oh well. But let's do the play.**

***One incredibly bad play later***

**Dsg: now I'll send it to him. You know what; I'm too tired to do the other dares, so I'll make it up to you guys somehow.**

**Surya: so we're ending it here?**

**Dsg: yup…I'm going to bed, you guys do the ending.**

**Everyone except DSG: SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	16. Party with a pigman (actually pig girl)

**Dsg: yes! I finally reached 100 reviews! **

**Surya: congrats.**

**Dsg: I feel happy now; it really makes me happy to see that I have made it far in the fan fiction business.**

**Zeon: well this causes for a celebration.**

**Surya: Party!**

**Dsg: sure but let's finish the chapter first, this OC is from **_**SythOfOrganizationXIII**_**, his stories are very nice, you should read them if you have the chance.**

**Crona: well anyways…**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"Yes, we're engaged."

The gang stared at Zeon and Sequa with awe. "When did this happen?" Selena asked. "Well we were having dinner, and he proposed." Sequa said giggling. "Ohmygod teacher I have so much to ask you." Cupa and Gina said in unison as they dragged the slime upstairs, and the rest of the girls followed, leaving the guys downstairs.

* * *

"So when's the wedding?" Gamma asked handing sodas to everyone. "Probably in a couple of months, I still have to plan and such." Zeon explained. "but what's with the sudden boost of courage, I remember about a year ago, you were too shy to admit that you had feelings for Sequa , and now you propose!?" Surya asked. "Well I guess my zombie charisma and courage finally set in." Zeon shrugged drinking a bit of soda. Everyone one looked at him like he was crazy. Zeon simply smiled, "well as you know, Zombies' are already dead. So they aren't prone to have many fears. This gives them a lot of courage and charisma; this has been around for so long that it is now a trait for Zombies' to have." Zeon explained. "Well dead people tend to be pretty bold." Creve said shrugging. "I wish I was that brave." Elyse murmured. "Well Endermen tend to be shy because of their teleporting abilities, they never have to fight, so don't be so hard on yourself." Zeon explained. Elyse brightened up a bit. "Well my life is set out, what about you guys?" Zeon asked. "What about us?" they asked in unison. "When are you guys planning to get married?" Zeon asked, grinning.

Their faces quickly became a tomato field.

"Well I'm only fourteen, so I shouldn't be thinking about this." Surya stuttered, Crona and Geo nodded their heads in agreement. Then Zeon looked at Icarus. "D-don't look at me, I'm only two years older than them!" he said in protest. "Well what about you two, you're old enough to understand." Zeon said. "Well I don't know, I mean I love Blazzete and all, but I don't know if I want to take it to **that **step yet." Gamma explained, Creve nodded his head in agreement. "Don't worry; you'll warm up to the idea sooner or later." The Zombie said smirking.

* * *

All the girls we gathered up on the bed. "So teacher, I guess we will be calling you _Mrs. Sequa _from now on." Cupa said giggling. "Not yet Cupa dearie, I still have to actually get married." Sequa explained smiling. "You seem to be happier than you usually are teacher, but I don't see it." Sobin said blankly. The other girls stared at the skeptical skeleton. "How could you not see it, walking up to the alter, staring into your lovers eyes, and saying those magic words, _I do_." Gina said taking off her Ghast hat and clutching it tightly against her chest. "Then again, she'd have to get someone to marry her." Blazzete snickered. Sobin growled and pushed her off the bed. "Well we still have to plan the engagement party and the actual wedding, so it'll be some time." Sequa said. "OH! Can I be the flower girl; I have always wanted to be the flower girl." Jenna said with sparkles in her eyes. "sure." Sequa smiled. "Yay!" Jenna squealed.

* * *

The guys continued to talk about the wedding, when Geo's phone went off. "I still fail to see how you got a phone." Crona muttered. Geo glared at him and answered the phone. "Oh hey Syth, oh no I'm in the house next to it, no it's fine, they won't mind. Ok bye." He said hanging up. "So is someone coming over here?" Surya asked. "Yah, an old friend is coming over, I hope you don't mind." Geo said. "It's no problem." Surya said.

* * *

DING DONG

"Oh I guess he's here." Geo said walking to the door. When he opened it, a boy about at the age of 15 walked in. He wore a white shirt that was two sizes too big for him, worn out black pants, a strange leather bracelet on his right arm, and two dog tags hung from his neck. He had light brown hair that was only long enough to cover half of his dark sapphire eyes. The boy smiled a small smile and walked in the house. The both of them sat down on the couch and started a small conversation.

"So what happened after the orphanarim Geo?" the boy asked in a low voice. "Well it's kind of a long story." Geo said explaining all the recent events.

"So that's what happened." The boy whispered. "Why are so quiet Syth? This isn't like you." Geo said worried. Syth simply shrugged in response, Geo chuckled. "Life as worked out for me, I even have a girlfriend." Geo boasted. "Yah right, the day you get a girlfriend is day I ask out a zombie pigman." Syth mocked. Geo laughed, Syth was the one who got him into minecraft in the first place. "Well at least since you're here, we can at least introduce you to everyone else." Geo said. Syth thought about for a little while, and then nodded in acceptance.

* * *

"And that's why you should never mix pop rocks and fizzy soda and stuff them in a broken microwave." Crona explained. "Dude you have the funniest experiences, like ever!" Creve said howling with laughter. "Guys, I would like you to meet my friend, Syth Karakashi." Geo said introducing his friend.

"hey." They said in unison. As they continued their conversation the ground started shaking. "What's…going…on..?" Elyse asked. "This only happens when my cousin wants to make an entrance." Zeon said sighing. "Your sister does this?!" Geo yelled. "She was always on the tomboy immature side anyways." Zeon explained. Meanwhile Syth was having a meltdown and was going to past out, and caught a glimpse of green hair before he did.

* * *

"Is he dead, I think he's dead."

"No he's not, he's just unconscious."

"Why is he?"

"Because you busted out of the friken ground!"

"Shut up! No one asked you!"

"Quiet I think he is waking up."

Syth woke up to see the familiar faces plus a new one. It was the one with green hair, upon further inspection, he found the green haired person was a girl; she wore a pink and white stripped sweatshirt and had grey cargo pants, which he thought was odd for a girl to wear. He also noticed that she had a pink beanie that covered her left eye.

"Hey quit staring pervert!" she said slapping him. He just stood there in shock, of this mysterious person magically appearing in this house. "I think you broke him." Crona said sighing. "what all I did was use a simple appearing spell that I learned from the witch, there are a bunch of the others mobs that are better, I knew a creeper who could breathe fire." The girl explained. Syth mind was on the verge of insanity. "Syth didn't know about the mobs, but it doesn't matter anymore." Surya sighed sweat dropping. "Well that's his fault." The girl sneered. "Koko, could you at least try to be nice." Zeon said trying to calm her down, but it simply backfired. "I told you not to call me by my name! Besides why should I?" she said hotly. "Because you broke his mind." Gamma said. "No one asked you!" Koko snapped. "The least you could do is at least introduce yourself." Zeon said. "fine." She said blowing the hair out of her eyes.

She turned to Syth, who was trying his best to comprehend what was going on. "Name's Koko the Zombie Pigman, but call me Koton." She said throwing him a partial greeting glance. "My…name's…Syth." He said slowly. "She's a close relative of mine." Zeon explained. "We pretty much grew up together though." Koton threw in. "so…you're also." Syth stammered. "a Zombie yes, Gamma's a Magma cube, Creve's a Cave Spider, Icarus is an Iron golem, and Elyse is an Enderman." Zeon explained. "Pretty much everyone here besides Crona, Geo, and myself are Minecraft Mobs." Surya explained. "Even your…" he stammered looking at Geo. "a wither skeleton, but I still love her." Geo said. Syth was about to pass out again if Koton hadn't smacked him. "Calm down for Notch's Sake man!" she yelled. "Then stopped hurting me!" Syth yelled, Koton moved back a bit. "I'm sorry, I'm still a bit riled up from all this." Syth apologized. "It's alright, I was a bit harsh." Koton said. Syth smiled awkwardly.

"So what's the occasion?" Zeon asked. "What? Can't a girl just visit her cousin?" Koton scoffed. "We both know that you're lying, so just tell me." Zeon explained. "Still as sharp as ever, well I heard that you were getting married, so I came over." Koton explained. "News spread that fast huh, well I'll be." Zeon said as Koton nodded. "Well I think that's very sweet, if it was true, I know there is a secondary motive." Zeon said grinning. "How can be so sure? Things change." Koton sneered. Zeon simply chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"We heard some commotion, is everything okay?" Sequa asked. "Oh Koton what are you doing here?" she asked. "You two know each other?" Zeon asked. "Yah, I was in her class, but she disappeared two years ago. I never knew she ended up here, and what are you doing here?" Koton asked. "Well I was sent here, but I stayed because I met that special someone." She said giggling. "Well who is it?" Koton asked. "I think you know him." She said as her voice trailed off, trying not to burst out in a fit of giggles as Zeon put his arm around her.

If Koton had a list for most shocking twist ever, this would be at the top. "So you're teacher's boyfriend?" she said. "Fiancé to be correct." Zeon corrected. "Damn, I had not seen that coming, my teacher is marrying my cousin, so wouldn't that make us related?" Koton asked. "I guess." Sequa said shrugging. "Sweet!" Koton cheered. Cupa, Sobin, Elyse, and Gina all grumbled. "There is actually an engagement party later this week, and all of you are invited." Zeon announced.

* * *

(Later this week)

"No way! I am not wearing that!"

"What's going on?" Syth asked. "Zeon and Koton are having an argument; apparently she didn't know that you had to dress all fancy like." Sequa explained. "Blazzete and Sobin were having similar problems, but Crona and Gamma managed to get them to comprehend." Surya explained.

After about 10 more minutes, Koton came out with a pink silk dress, she wasn't wearing her beanie anymore, so her green hair was visible, but it was neat, though it oddly covered her left eye. She had small earrings and traces of makeup were found on her face.

"wow." Syth whispered, but Koton managed to hear him, but instead of hitting him, she actually blushed.

When they actually arrived the place was filled with adults, half from Zeon's workplace, the other half were from Sequa's. "Damn, now we are going to stick out." Crona murmured. "Well if we act civilized, no one will notice, though you might have some problems with that." Surya said. "Don't worry about me, I anticipated for this, so I went out and got this the other day." He said handing a CD to Surya. "Steven Norman's guild to being civilized." Surya read the cover. "So I'll be okay." Crona said walking off. They watched him camouflage into the crowd without any problem. "Hmm he might actually make it through the night." Surya said.

* * *

Koton sighed, she stared at the people conversing and having fun, and she sighed again and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Something the matter?"

Koton turned around expecting to see Syth, but it was just Sobin. "Sorry that I'm not him." She said smiling a bit. "What makes you think that I was expecting Syth?" Koton asked. "I never said who 'him' was." Sobin said smirking. "You're just as bad as Cupa." Koton mumbled with red cheeks. "well she is my best friend, or 'bestie' as the way she calls it, so yah some of her traits rubbed off me, but that doesn't change the fact that you are interested in Syth." Sobin explained. "I am not!" she said hotly, blushing even harder.

"Oh Cupa, come over here for a second."

"Yes what is it?" Cupa asked walking over to the two of them. "Do you think Koton _likes _Syth?" Sobin asked. "No…" Cupa said bluntly, Koton sighed. "She _loves _him." She said giggling. "See even she thinks it." Sobin said. "That's still not enough evidence." She said crossing her arms. "Well there was that dream thing." Cupa said. "What dream thing?" Sobin asked. "She didn't tell you, well anyways went like this."

_Koton was fighting a bunch of enemies, suddenly; one of them knocks her weapon out of her hands. The enemies grew closer, but then were defeated by a hooded figure. The figure turns out to be Syth._

"_Are you cold?" he asks in a charming voice. Koton immediately felt chilled to the bone and started shivering. "Then allow me to warm you up." He said as he moves in to kiss her. _

"Okay fine, I have a thing for Syth Karakashi, okay?" she said annoyed, her face was way past tomato red, and was entering a whole new shade. "Well go tell him." Cupa said. "I don't know what if he doesn't like me back or something." She murmured.

* * *

"Hey Syth."

"I wasn't staring at Koton!" Syth said falling out of his chair. "I was just going to ask if you wanted some punch." Geo said handing him a glass. "thanks." He said trying to drown his thoughts in his drink. "Dude, if you like her just tell her, that's what I did, and look where it got me." Geo said. "I don't know…" he trailed off.

Suddenly the music started getting all slow, and the couples were pairing up, with Zeon and Sequa leading. This gave Geo an idea. "Why don't you ask Koton to dance? If she accepts that means there is a chance between you two." Geo said pushing him towards her.

* * *

Koton tuned out the two mobs who were engaged in some conversation about something she didn't care about. But then Syth walked up to her, and the two of them seemed to quiet down.

"Koton, would you like to dance?"

His voice seemed shaky, so she knew that he was nervous, but she didn't seem to care at the moment. Sobin and Cupa shut up and were watching her.

"Sure."

Koton cursed at herself for not saying better, but quickly dismissed the thought as she grabbed Syth's warm hand, she didn't actually know _how _to dance. But she had faith in Syth and walked to the dance floor.

* * *

The two were slow dancing, and the world was slowly slipping away from them. The chatter seemed to hush up. The many faces slipped into nothing.

It was just the two of them.

Unknown to them, people actually did stop and watch the two of them dance. Cupa even started recording the thing.

They finished the dance; their faces were right next to each other, both with bright red faces.

Still ignoring the outside world, they studied each other's faces like they were going to be quizzed on it. Then, if by magic, their lips touched, eyes closed, just enjoying the perfect moment, after the need for air got its message into their brains, they separated.

"I'm in love."

* * *

**And that ends an incredibly long chapter. Now don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Now I'm going to go celebrate!**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	17. Valentine's Day Special

**Dsg: happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

**Surya: hope you're spending time with that special someone.**

**Zeon: even if you don't you should have fun.**

**Sequa: spend time with family and friends.**

**Crona: and smile all the way!**

**Dsg: so enjoy this special chapter with a returning OC.**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

"And that's why people give gifts to each other." A familiar girl explained to all of the mobs, she wore glasses, a cheerleader top and skirt, blue dyed shoes, and charm bracelet. "I have a question Stephanie; does the boy have to give the girl or the other way around?" Elyse asked. "Well it's usually the girls who give them to the boys, but the boys also happen to give them to the girls on some occasions." Stephanie explained. "Well that would explain why Crona, Surya, and Geo went out." Sobin said.

"Well what I don't get is that you didn't know about this holiday, come to think of it I don't know where you guys are from."

Stephanie's question drained all the blood from the mobs' faces. They had never told Stephanie that they were from the minecraft world.

"Well that's not important right now; we need to get gifts for everyone." Cupa said running out the door. "The girl's right, we should probably get started." Sobin shrugged walking out the door.

* * *

Stephanie was stressing out on one of the beds, yelling and groaning in frustration. "Something wrong Stephanie?" Cupa asked walking in the room after hearing the noise. "It's just that I don't know what to get Seth." Stephanie groaned. "Well you're a grown woman, how hard can it be?" Cupa asked. "True, but I still don't, up until now, I've never done anything for Valentines, and Surya sometimes gives me chocolate, but that doesn't count, because he's my little brother." Stephanie sighed. Cupa giggled at this. "Well you're his sister, what do you think I should get him."

"Well I don't know, hmm… I got it! You should give him a teddy bear; he has a secret collection of them in his room." Cupa whispered into Stephanie's ear. Stephanie threw her a questionable glance, she simply smiled in response. "Well thanks, I owe you one." Stephanie said relaxing. "Actually I need some help too; I wanted to give Surya something." Cupa explained. "Well he chocolate is a good start, he really loves dark chocolate, and you should make it homemade." Stephanie explained. "The thing is…I don't know how to cook." Cupa said sheepishly. "Then I'll help you!" Stephanie said proudly. "Really?!" Cupa said beaming with happiness, Stephanie nodded. "Then let's go!" Cupa exclaimed.

* * *

(20 minutes later)

* * *

"HOW DO YO SET FIRE TO A LIQUID!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"JUST PUT IT OUT!"

* * *

(20 more minutes later)

* * *

Cupa and Stephanie out of the kitchen with a tray of burnt chocolate. "Well it's homemade right?" Stephanie said half-heartily. Cupa looked down in sadness. "Don't worry, he'll love these." Stephanie said. She smiled a bit.

* * *

Creve and Gamma were hanging out in Creve's room, though it was eerie, with cob webs and gloomy colors, Gamma didn't mind. "What the hell am I going to give Sarah?" Creve asked. "Don't stress yourself man." Gamma said. "Well that's easy for you to say, all you and Blazzete do is make out." Creve huffed. "Well there is no harm in that, how many times have you made out with your girlfriend?" gamma asked.

Creve thought about it for a while.

.

.

"I don't think we ever have." Creve he said in surprise.

.

.

Gamma fell off the chair he was sitting on.

"Seriously dude, you're really missing out, no wonder she always gets jealous." Gamma said. "How do you know that?" Creve asked. "Blazzete told me, the two hang out often." Gamma said. "Well then what should I do?" Creve asked. "A little game I like to call… 'Keep away, special addition', all you need is a box of chocolate." Gamma explained. Creve smiled at the idea.

* * *

(The next day)

* * *

"Happy Valentine's day Sobin." Crona said handing her a box. When she opened it, there were two smaller boxes, and a note, she read the note first.

_Happy Valentine's Day Sobin! I got you some kisses; two kinds actually, open both boxes._

She opened the first box and there was a piece of chocolate, she smiled and ate it, then she opened the second box and there was a piece of paper inside.

_Look up._

She moved her head upward and her lips connected with Crona's. She opened her eyes in surprise, but gradually closed them and moved forward, deepening the kiss, she dropped the box and wrapped her neck around Crona's neck, deepening the kiss even further.

* * *

"Here Cupa, I made these for you." Surya said handing her a white box. Inside were white chocolate, lightly drizzled with caramel. "When did you make these?" Cupa asked. "I borrowed Crona's kitchen, in exchange for giving him a Valentine's Day idea." Surya explained. "Thank you." Cupa said still holding her box of chocolates. "i-i-i-i t-t-t-these f-f-f-for y-y-y-you." She stuttered handing him the box. "Dark chocolate, my favorite!" he said taking a bite out of one. Cupa closed her eyes, awaiting the negative comments, or choking/gagging.

"Oh…my…god."

Cupa closed her eyes even tighter.

"These are amazing!"

She shot her eyes open in surprise.

"Really?!" she exclaimed. Surya nodded. She kissed him in joy, and some of the chocolate was left on his lips. "Wow, this is good." She said. "Well why don't we try some combinations." Surya said plopping a piece of chocolate in both of their mouths, and then kissed her.

* * *

Seth walked into his bedroom to see Stephanie in a teddy bear suit lying on his bed. "uhhh what's all this?" Seth asked confused. "well I took two things you like and combined them into one, teddy bears and me." Stephanie said smiling. "Cupa told you about the teddy bear part didn't she?" Seth asked. Stephanie nodded. "I'll get her back later, but for now…" he trailed of has he jumped on his bed and started making out with his girlfriend.

* * *

"so what is this game called?" Sarah asked. "it's a special addition of keep away, I think you'll like it." Creve said smirking. "So how do you play?" She asked. "well one of us will have a chocolate in their mouths." Creve explained placing a chocolate in her mouth. "and I'll try to take it away." He said smiling deviously. Before Sarah could say anything, Creve pressed his lips against hers, he then pulled the chocolate from her mouth into his by using his tounge. "get it?" he smirked. Sarah blushed heavily and nodded.

"well let's go for round two, I got like 30 left."

* * *

**Pretty great chapter right? And to think I wrote this in under 7 hours. Well review, favorite, follow, or whatever!**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	18. TOD 7

**Dsg: hey everyone, I'm back with another truth or dare.**

**Surya: this is getting tiring.**

**Cupa: do we have to do this?**

**Dsg: yup. So let's start. The first dare is from **_**JanettexAlvin**_**; here it is;**

* * *

_**DSG I am actually a brony and rainbow dash is my favorite. OK dare time Cupa and Surya do "it" I hope someone else reviews the exact same thing. Also rainbow dash in a race against you. You can't use your author powers to fly or teleport to the end and rainbow dash can't use her wings. Oh and while rainbow dash is on the show she has to kiss me before she can use her wings again and it has to be on the lips. Also where is Charlene? Some times that girl just wonders off not even looking where she is going so teleport her in after rainbow dash goes home. Oh and give me some wings so I can fly with rainbow dash. Please. Oh and a dare for you have to give everyone A: wings or B: a jet pack. They're choice. Oh and you put a tracking device on sobin's bow last time so where did it go? That's all I got for now if I think of sum thing I will let you know. K bye for now**_

* * *

**Crona: wut?**

**Surya: couldn't you have separated it to make it easier to read?**

**Cyle: *shrugs***

**Dsg: so we have a 17 year old brony… why am I not surprised? Ok so that's one count for suggestive content, I need two more. And I have to race Rainbow Dash… this is weird, but ok. *snaps fingers***

**RD: where am I?**

**Dsg: Truth or Dare show, we have to race.**

**RD: okay!**

**Dsg: and you can't use your wings. *removes wings***

**RD: dammit!**

***One race later***

**Dsg: *panting* damn, you guys made me race a horse.**

**RD: I'm a pony.**

**Crona: actually you're a Pegasus.**

**RD: whatever, can I have my wings back?**

**Dsg: after you kiss this guy. It's weird I know. **

**RD: alright *kisses Cyle* can I leave now?**

**Dsg: sure *teleports Rainbow Dash away***

**Charlene: I got lost anything happen when I was gone?**

**Crona: your boyfriend kissed a pony.**

**Cyle: ummm**

**Dsg: now let's move on. The next dare is from **_**Lunaris14**_,** and she writes**

* * *

_**First of all summon me, Slamacow, and Laura Shigihara to the show for a dare.  
Dare: No using powers except for summoning Laura, Slamacow, and I to the show and other dares and truths.  
Dare (BTW I sing as well as Laura): Verse Laura and I at singing From the Ground Up and no saying you won unless you can beat us in a duet with another boy on a song you like.  
Dare: The cast has to listen to from the ground up and can't cry.  
Truth: Surya has to tell how he felt about Steve's parents dying in from the ground up and he has to tell how he would feel if that happened to his parents (if he had any).**_

_**That's all. See ya. *vanishes in a cloud of rainbows***_

* * *

**Dsg: this is the eight summon, but ok *snaps fingers***

**Luna: yay!**

**Dsg: dazzle us *tosses a microphone ***

**Luna: okay**

_Yesterday it rained  
Watched everything wash away  
It took some time to dry  
before I could feel okay  
I used all my tools  
Foundation of clay  
you kept digging this hole  
But climbing's not my forte _

_Take what you need  
we can fight our enemies  
But we have to hurry before  
the world crumbles around us _

_Take my hand  
we can build a land from the ground up  
I don't even mind  
leaving it behind us _

_Watch and wait and work until it all falls down _

_Today the sky fell  
Clouds in disarray  
I put back all the blue  
before the sun could complain _

_There were stars everywhere  
Zombies at my gate  
Now that the end is near  
Nothing left to do but wait _

_Are we prepared?  
Are we there?  
Do you even care  
Now I am afraid, but it's okay  
The world crumbles around us_

**Luna: well?**

**Dsg: I have to admit that was pretty good.**

**Crona: now it**

_So we back in the mine, got our pick axe swinging from side to side,__  
__This task a grueling one, hope to find some diamonds tonight,__  
__Heads up, you hear a sound, turn around and look up, total shock fills your body,__  
__Oh no it's you again,__  
__I could never forget those eyes__'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again,__  
__'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again,__  
__And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn'__  
__'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again,__Just when you think you're safe, overhear some hissing from right behind,__  
__That's a nice life you have, shame it's gotta end at this time,__  
__Blows up, then your health bar drops, you could use a 1-up, get inside don't be tardy,__  
__So now you're stuck in there, half a heart is left but don't die__'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all your stuff again,__  
__'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again,__  
__And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn'__  
__'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all your stuff again,__Creepers, you're mine__Dig up diamonds, and craft those diamonds and make some armor,__  
__Get it baby, go and forge that like you so, MLG pro,__  
__The sword's made of diamonds, so come at me bro__Training in your room under the torch light,__  
__Hone that form to get you ready for the big fight,__  
__Every single day and the whole night,__  
__Creeper's out prowlin' - alright__Look at me, look at you,__  
__Take my revenge that's what I'm gonna do,__  
__I'm a warrior baby, what else is new,__  
__And my blade's gonna tear through you__Bring it__'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again,__  
__Yeah baby tonight, grab your sword, armor and go, take your revenge,__  
__So fight, fight like it's the last, last night of your life, life, show them your bite,__  
__'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again,__  
__'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again,__  
__And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn'__  
__'Cause baby tonight, the creepers tried to steal all our stuff again_

**Cupa: I take that to offence *crosses arms***

**Crona: sorry *scratches back of head in embarrassment***

**Dsg: well it was sad but not gut wrenching sad.**

**Everyone: agreed.**

**Gina: I felt touched *starts crying* **

**Dsg: well Ghast are emotional, I'm surprised that you're not usually moping.**

**Elyse: she needs a minute *teleports with her***

**Dsg: and Surya, your part?**

**Surya: well my parents aren't dead, they just travel the world, but I guess it makes me upset.**

**Dsg: moving on! The next dare is from **_**Pixal**_

* * *

_**Hey, I'm a mutated, lonely, small and weird slime(name says it: pixal from pixel) and i was wondering if u can put me in show to: Dalso**__**  
**__**T:i am too lazy to reread all season1 so tell me what each character is**__**  
**__**D:do what Insane Gabe said(would die to know how Cupa will react)**__**  
**__**D:do an epic fight with XxXHerobrineXxX**__**  
**__**D:gather an entire army of youtubers and split them in in one chapter the fight.(more blood,gore,deathbetter)**__**  
**__**T:what is your favorite writer on fanfic and what is your favorite minecrafter?**_

* * *

**Dsg: Fine and this is the ninth guest. *claps***

**Dalso: hello**

**Dsg: let's go through the characters and what species they are.**

**Surya: human**

**Crona: human**

**Cupa: creeper**

**Sobin: skeleton**

**Elyse: enderman**

**Gina: Ghast**

**Sequa: slime cube**

**Zeon: zombie**

**Blazzete: blaze**

**Gamma: magma cube**

**Creve: Cave spider**

**Sarah: regular spider**

**Icarus: iron golem**

**Selena: snow golem**

**Geo: human**

**Jenna: wither **

**Dsg: so many characters, now that's two counts for it. And I don't want the battle so I'll just replace his heart with an atomic bomb.**

***explosion***

**Dsg: there I win. And my favorite fanfiction writer? Um I don't know, I have a lot, there are lot of them on are on my page. For YouTube minecrafters, I watch a lot of poetplays, skydoesminecraft, and others, truth be told, I started this fanfiction after watching someone by the name of Uberagon reviewed the mobtalkermod. **

**Surya: wow.**

**Dsg: next is **_**goldenwaddledees;**_

* * *

_**D: invite pit and have him fight surya using the original first blade rules are no flight, healing, lasers, invisibility, or floor ice cream. If pit wins he gets 7 minute in heaven with viridi if surya win same but with cupa instead.**__**  
**__**D: to help you out dsg listen to the song of healing 10 hour and think about your fans**__**  
**__**D: give surya some bad*$# shades an ak47 with infinite ammo put him in a land full of zombie pigmen bent on killing him and let nature take it's course**__**  
**__**T: crona what game had worse puns epic yarn or super mario bros wii with the runawayguys?**__**  
**__**T: when will you check on sobins bow**__**  
**__**T: after the battle ask the win if they enjoyed the 7 mins**_

* * *

**Dsg: okay then *summons Pit***

**Pit: what am I doing here?**

**Dsg: fight this guy and you get 7 minutes in hevean with viridi.**

**Pit: what's that?**

**Dsg: *whispers into his ear***

**Pit: *grins***

***One long fight later***

**Dsg: and Surya wins *tosses Surya and Cupa in a closet* now for my part *puts on headphones* I hate this song, now Surya is in the closet, so we'll have that dare for later. Moving on.**

**Crona: well I think epic yarn, not only are the puns bad, the game itself is terrible.**

**Dsg: now let's check on the whereabouts of Sobin's bow. *pulls out a weird device* it appears the bow is in a weird dimension of its own, or this thing is broken, either way we'll never know. Now let's go check on Surya.**

***both come out of the closet blushing a deep shade of red***

**Dsg: well they obviously had fun. Now that's the time we have for today, now I have a special announcement for all y'all. It's on what the next chapter should be. I have three thoughts**

* * *

**A jeaoulsy chapter**

**A chapter dealing with Sequa and Zeon, if you could give me ideas that would be great.**

**I do like a mob matcher special, but this one has an actual plot.**

* * *

**Choose one of these by review or PM. After a couple I will post said that got the most votes.**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	19. beginning of the end

**Dsg: hey everyone it is I, DemonSlayerGod, or DSG as people usually refer to me as.**

**Surya: and we are about to start a special.**

**Dsg: it'll be the end of Season 2.**

***sobs***

**Dsg: yes I know it's sad, but the ending finally will take some time and I'll reiterate the characters description , and I have a surprise planned, but I'll tell you at the **_**very **_**end, so without further ado.**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

_(In an unknown dimension)_

"Hmm what's this? This world has something odd in it, let me check it." A dark figure in a dimly lit room was typing away in his computer.

"WHAT!? He could let these peasants in that world but not me! And how long have they been here…2 YEARS! That tears it! He's going to pay, they all will." A mysterious figure cackled out loud.

"But now for a couple of experiments."

_(Back to the regular dimension)_

* * *

"I am bbbbbbbbbbbboooooooooooorrrr rrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddd ddd." Blazzete nagged, lying on the couch, she wore her usual red tank-top and short-shorts, being a blaze, she likes very little clothing, and her red-orange hair was long, with a yellow streak in the middle.

"And we care why?" Sobin said, being a very moody and calm person, her choice of clothing revolved around the color grey. She wore a shirt that only covered her chest on some occasions and a longer shirt in others, but she usually wore the long T-shirt, but she always wore cargo shorts. Her hair was short and a blonde-grey mix and in pig tails

"And why are you complaining in _my _house?" Surya chipped in. He never really had a clothing choice, but it always revolved the colors red, yellow, orange, and on some occasions blue. His eyes were the usual brown, but with a tint a red, from uses of the special necklace that his parents gave him, that amplified his rage and gave him an immense power boost.

"Well because everyone always gathers at your house dude, thought you would have figured it out." Creve chimed in. His short purple hair gave his gleaming red eyes a more menacing look. He always wore a T-shirt mixed with blue and purple, and had black shorts.

"Well maybe he's tired, you didn't of that." Creve's girlfriend, Sarah, said. The two of them tended to argue more than the others. She actually looked a lot like Creve, except her purple hair was longer and had a pink bow in it, her shirt was black and purple, and she was a bit taller.

"Well you also hang around here too, so I don't know why you're complaining." Gamma said. He had tanned skin and short black that seemed to melt together. His clothing style revolved around red and black; for that was the main colors of magma, the main composition of his body. Though it's usually a red T-shirt and black shorts.

"Though is it really a problem?" Elyse asked. He was the tallest of the group. He always wears his purple-brown turtle-neck sweater, which he uses to hide his head in when he's scared or embarrassed.

"It's weird when you think about it." Crona commented. He really didn't care what he wore, so there was no pattern in it, though he had recently acquired two silver rings on his index fingers, as well as a steel chain necklace.

"It does seem rude, though we've done this many times it's now accustomed to our daily lives." Zeon explained. He was basically if Barney Stinson (forgive me if I spelled it wrong) had died and been turned into a zombie, with some alterations. He usually wore fancy or more dress appropriate clothing, plus the occasional suit.

"Besides, what are the chances of something random happening?" Sequa asked. Being a Slime her clothing choice revolved around the color green, a light green dress overlaid with a darker green skirt to be specific.

Just then Surya's face went off, and when he checked the ID and his face became a lot more serious.

"It's from Notch." Surya said.

"That's odd, why is he calling?" Cupa asked wearing her usual Creeper hoodie and short skirt, with streaks of her orange hair poking out of it.

But when Surya answered, a hologram of Notch himself appeared!

"Long time no see Notch." Surya greeted.

"Yes it has been, but I have news that cannot wait for hello's." Notch explained with a grim facial expression. Everyone quickly hushed up.

"As you know you are the only mobs to make it to this world." Notch explained, specifically talking to Cupa and the others. "Though now your presence has been noticed by someone else, and this has angered him."

"Who is this person?" Gina asked hovering inches above the couch, much so that her white dress was grazing the floor.

"I'm not entirely so sure myself, though I have my suspicions." Notch said grimly.

"So are you just telling us to keep us alert?" Surya asked.

"Oh I wish, this person must be very powerful, for he attacked both my world and yours."

Everyone gasped at this, and Elyse almost passed out, but Selena did, only to be caught by Icarus.

"What did he do?!" Crona blurted out loud.

"Somehow he managed to send an entire minecraftian village to the top of a mountain, which requires very powerful magic." Notch's hologram didn't even look up at this point.

"Well can't you do anything?" Creve asked.

"My powers can only go so far, the best I could do is give supplies and send someone to go and do it, but that won't be happening." Notch murmured.

"Then _we'll _do it!" Surya exclaimed. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but the fierce glare in his eye told them not to argue.

A huge smile spread across the god's face.

"Well this is fantastic! And don't worry about supplies and all that, luckily my powers will allow me to supply you."

"Let me go see if I can go get Geo and Jenna to help out." Surya said running out the door, coming back five minutes later, apparently Geo was still sleeping, for even though part of his black hair covered his golden eyes, you can still see the tired expression in it, plus he was still wearing his pajamas. Though Jenna had woken up earlier, because she looked up and alert, wearing her long black-grey dress.

"Alright, let's do this." Geo yawned.

"Great! I'll give you instructions once you get to the top!" and before anyone could protest they were all teleported to the mountain.

* * *

The next moment they were all on the mountain wearing some kind of winter-wear, excluding Blazzete, Gamma, Gina, and Selena (the first three are made of fire or live in a fire engulfed place, and Selena is a snowman, or snowwomen, and has natural immunities to the cold).

"I hate the cold." Sobin murmured, though no one seemed to hear her.

"Reminds me of the time I went to Canada." Surya said breathing in the mountain air. "You've been to Canada?" Geo asked. "Yes, and many other places, but that's not the main focus right now, let me check my phone for any other messages." Surya said. "We're on a mountain, do you actually think there is any reception up here." Blazzete asked. "It's Notch we're talking about here, I don't think reception is going to stop him." Surya said.

* * *

**No signal.**

* * *

"Huh, well what do you know?" Surya stared blankly at his phone, but a few seconds later a new notification appeared.

_Good you guys made it, so I will give you a bit of information, whoever set this up must of foreseen that I was planning on stopping them. For there are enemies all over this place, there are multiple levels, and there are different enemies on each one, but there is also a cave for you to rest in after each group, and for you Surya, Crona, and Geo, I have placed some weapons for you to use, I will further instructions once you get to the top._

The guys opened their bags to look at their weapons. Geo got a bow staff carved from the finest wood, Crona got a bow and a vast arsenal of arrows, all held in one quiver, and Surya got a sword, but it was a special one, the outlining was in diamonds, the innards were made of obsidian, and the very core was mixed with iron, gold, and flint.

"whoa." The three said in unison at the marvel of their weapons.

* * *

The gang slowly started scaling the mountain, facing various foes and traps, narrowly escaping with their lives, but as they reached the last floor, things took a turn for the worst.

"I can't believe those previsions lasted the entire trip." Cupa commented.

"Then again, if you have one of the most powerful people ever on your team, you're living like kings." Crona said, even though it made no sense.

_My, my. You insects did make it very far, how humorous. Sorry to cut your journey short, but you won't be able to make it any further, and if you do, you're more than welcome to take the village back._

And with that, the mysterious voice disappeared, and out from the shadows cam multiple beasts, all covered in black fur, that had no light reflected. Their claws were knife-like; they had gruesome fangs, and eyes that would pierce into your soul. And then a large one appeared wearing a crown made of bones.

"I got this." Gina said inhaling her cheeks, ready to fire her signature exploding ghast balls (I don't know what they're called). "Don't! You'll cause an avalanche and take us down as well!" Surya warned flailing his arms in protest. That seemed to stop her from blowing up part of the mountain. "So what now?" Gina asked.

"Blazzete, fire some fireballs at them, it'll take out some of them." Surya instructed.

The Blaze grinned as she shot multiple fireballs at the beasts, though it did set them on fire, it didn't halt their progression towards them.

"What?! What kind of monsters are these?!" Blazzete shrieked.

"Probably weak ones." Sobin said aiming her bow at them, then firing multiple arrows, but with the same results. One actually got close to her, but Zeon knocked it on its head with a rock.

"You guys go on to a safe place, I'll hold them back." Zeon instructed.

"But what about you?" Sequa asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm already dead, what's the worst they can do." Zeon said with a fake grin. But before Sequa could protest, she was swept up by Icarus.

"Now for a bit of tactical thinking."

* * *

Everyone (except Zeon of course) were in a cave watching the fight.

Now being a Zombie, Zeon possessed immense physical strength and agility (according to kore wa zombie desu ka), plus immortality (again, according to kore wa zombie desu ka). Though he was still at a disadvantage, though using his wits, he managed to lure all of them (except the big one) to a clift. "looks like most of you are here, now at the cost of my safety and after-life, I take you all out." He said throwing a pick at the rock, causing it to break, making them plummet thousands of feet.

Almost.

Sequa dashed out a little while before and managed to catch Zeon's hand.

"just hold on, I'll pull you up." Sequa said.

"I don't think that's going to happen, there are at least five of them stuck to my leg, even with Icarus' help, so you can't pull me up. Just let go dear, everything will be alright." Zeon said trying to calm his frantic girlfriend, but it obviously wasn't working. Tears were starting to sprout out of her eyes.

"you know I don't like to see you cry, I'm already dead, so the impact won't kill me." Zeon said stretching the truth, but still Sequa wouldn't budge.

"looks like I will have to do this the hard way, otherwise these beast will start climbing back on, but remember this." Zeon said pulling out a knife with his free hand.

"I will always love you."

And with that, he cut off the arm that Sequa was holding on.

And plummeted along with the other beasts.

* * *

**And there you go, a nice little cliffhanger, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I got sidetracked, but I'll start updating. Though I have some important things to tell you.**

**First; I won't be doing the truth or dare…..on this story, It'll that'll be out on its own story, so watch out for that.**

**Second; I haven't been entirely lazy these past weeks, I've been writing other stories, check out FictionPress and Readwave, search up the name you all know and love(DemonSlayerGod) and read those.**

**Third; I have put an MM poll on my profile, be sure to vote. **

**And as always.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	20. the next battle

**Dsg here with another MM chapter, so the last chapter, a new foe was introduced and the group and to scale a mountain to save a village, but before they could make it, another group had stopped them, and Zeon fell down the mountain (and cut off his own hand) to save them, and now we'll see what happens. Now don't forget to check out my other accounts on fiction press and readwave (under the name DemonSlayerGod) and also remember to vote for your favorite mob-matcher character on the poll that's on my page.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Everyone was motionless at what just happened, Sequa was sobbing over Zeon, clutching the hand that he had cut off.

"I didn't want to do this, but after seeing _that_, I see that I have no choice." Surya murmured rummaging through his backpack until he found his tammama necklace. He then took a gem of it and placed it on the hilt of the sword. He breathed in and closed his eyes, and when he re-opened them, they were blood red.

"Let's do this."

Without another second's hesitation, Surya charged at the beast whose minions caused Sequa so much pain, and he wouldn't let _**anyone**_ hurt his friends. He swung his sword at the beast legs, but he jumped in the air, and landed higher on the mountain.

"Crona, Sobin, your turn to shine." Surya signaled the two archers, they nodded and fired volley after volley of arrows. Causing him to stumble and fall.

Surya grinned, though it was a very maniacal grin. He jumped on top of the great beast and began to slash away at him, creating a thick wall of steam, for the sword would strike the mountain side with great heat, causing the snow to evaporate. Though Surya continued to slash away, as if he was possessed. He started to laugh manically.

* * *

Everyone was watching the one-sided battle with shock, at how such a normal boy could take down such a huge beast with great ease.

"I think something's wrong with him." Cupa said with great worry. "It's the necklace, the rage and anger has taken over him." Crona explained.

"How do you know?" Sobin asked.

"Surya has been my best friend 10 years, I know enough to write a biography about him with my eyes closed." Crona explained with a serious tone, something he usually talks in. "what do we do?" Cupa asked. "His past has clouded his mind, he isn't ready to use that necklace at its full power, and the only way to snap him from his past is to remind him about the benefits of the present..." Crona explained pointing at Cupa. "So you must help him, Cupa."

"W-what?! W-why?" Cupa asked.

"Besides me, you're the only person he's been around and actually liked, but since I'm part of his past, it's no use if I go, but you have bonded with him in a short time, so you should go." Crona said.

Cupa understood the complexity of her boyfriend and nodded.

"Alright! The rest of you help teacher back into the cave!" Sobin ordered pointing the sniveling slime.

* * *

Cupa walked up to the wall of steam, she could hear Surya's maniacal laughter, she gulped and walked further.

She found the boy, still slashing at the dead beast.

"S-Surya, s-stop it." She stuttered, but he didn't hear her.

"Please, Surya, stop." She said, but he didn't even look up.

Cupa gulped, she needed to get to him.

So she dashed over to him, while he was still swinging the sword, she wrapped her arms around him; tears were flowing out of her eyes, and freezing in the frigid air.

"Please Surya, for everyone, for me, stop." She said, on the verge of bawling.

Surya froze, and dropped the sword.

"C…Cupa, r-remove my necklace, but don't throw it."

She nodded and removed the necklace; Surya smiled and fell to his knees.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yah, the necklace collects of the pain and gives it to you at the end, I'm glad I didn't use it in fights." Surya chuckled.

"I was really worried about you." Cupa whispered tightening her grip.

"I'm not _that _weak, just tend to lose myself, but let's not worry about that, the situation with Zeon is more important." Surya said, Cupa was going to argue, but he was right.

* * *

Everyone was tending to Sequa, who was still sobbing. Surya walked in and grabbed a long cord of rope. "Icarus, Elyse, and Gina, come with me." He instructed.

"What are you planning?" Elyse asked.

"I'm planning to get Zeon back, Icarus bulkiness will be the anchor, Elyse is tall and can help grab him, and Gina has the ability of flight, so that'll be helpful, just in case something happens." Surya explained, Sequa stopped crying and stared at the young boy who was risking his life.

"Thanks Surya, if you were my student I would of given you an A." Sequa sniffled, but then laughed a little at her joke.

"Cupa, hand me my necklace." Surya said as he prepared.

"No! You know what it did to you!" Cupa argued.

"It's for the best." Surya explained.

"I hate to interrupt, but Surya, honestly, you're already banged up pretty bad, to you really want to go any further?" Creve asked, Surya simply nodded.

Cupa was a bit hesitant at first, but the serious look in his convinced her to give it to him.

* * *

Everyone walked outside to see if he was going to actually going to do it. And sure enough he did. Surya tied a rope around his waist, instructed Gina to hold Elyse's legs, and for the enderman to hold his legs, and then he jumped off the cliff, without second thought.

Everyone held their breath, until they came back, and after 10 minutes Surya returned holding the battered and broken body of Zeon.

"Come on; let's bring him back to the cave." Surya instructed, they nodded and started bringing his body back to the cave.

Surya had made a special room (by using Gamma's magma and then cooling it by using Selena's snow powers to form rooms made of rock) for Zeon, he used some healing potions to reattach the arm and to heal him, then he took off the necklace and passed out.

* * *

**So yah, Surya goes nearly insane, they help him, and so on and so forth. So in the next chapter there will be some backstories for some characters, and just a whole lot of talking.**

**Now as to remind you, I have a poll for you guys to vote on for your favorite characters. **

**Check out Readwave and Fictionpress for my other stories (under the name DemonSlayerGod)…please.**

**And submit reviews to this story and my truth or dare.**

**And a not for the next chapter:**

**The gang is separated into three groups,**

**Surya, Cupa, Crona, Sobin, Elyse, Gina, Geo, and Jenna are in one group.**

**Gamma, Blazzete, Creve, Sarah, Icarus, and Selena are in another. **

**Zeon and Sequa are in the last group.**


	21. backstories

**Next chapter. Yay! It's mostly dialogue, and as well as some back stories. Now read and enjoy.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

"Oh good you're awake."

Surya reopened his eyes in another, lit by torches and lamps.

"How long was I out?" he asked, holding his head.

"About 30 minutes." Sobin responded.

"Cupa pretty much had an aneurysm." Crona said smirking.

"Where is she anyways?" Surya asked.

Sobin pointed behind him, and before Surya could look behind him, he was tackled by someone, which turned out to be Cupa.

"Oh I'm so glad you're awake! You really scared me!" she squealed death hugging him (she tends to do that a lot).

"Relax; it's only been half an hour." Surya replied prying her hands off his neck.

"You had us worried, randomly passing out like that. You know you could've just let use it, I feel like I haven't not been doing much." Geo commented, while Jenna slept in his lap.

"It's not you, Geo. I was just raised to do things by myself." Surya explained.

"Not to sound mean or anything, but you've never really talked about your past, come to think of it I don't think most us shared anything with anyone else." Gina said.

"Then let's do that." Cupa blurted out.

"Do what?" Jenna said waking up from her nap.

"We're just going to share some stories about our lives." Geo explained.

"Alright, but I don't have much to share about, seeing that the only thing I remember is living with notch for a while, and a fire." Jenna said shrugging.

"Well you guys know my deal, so I don't really need to explain." Geo said

"But what about the whole deal with Seth? You said that you've known him for a long time." Crona asked.

"Oh yah, we were roommates in the orphanary, and we sort of just became friends, he e is the one who told me about the game minecraft." Geo explained.

"And now he's dating a Zombie pigman." Crona snickered, but Cupa, Gina, Elyse, and Sobin had scowls on their faces.

"Now she's related to teacher, and she was rubbing it in." Sobin spat.

"I don't think you can hate her for that." Crona said, they just grumbled.

"How long have you guys known Sequa?" Surya asked, trying to lift the bad spirits.

"Since first grade, she's always been a nice teacher and everyone's favorite." Gina explained.

"She would usually pair the four of us into groups, because she knew that we worked well together and were friends." Elyse explained.

"how did you guys become friends, I more or less get how you girls befriended each other, but what about Elyse? He just kind of…sticks out. No offense by the way." Crona asked.

"None taken, besides it was Gina who asked me to be friends with them." Elyse explained. Gina simply grinned and hugged him.

"Well it went a little something like this….

* * *

_A small enderboy was sitting by himself, reading a book. When a small Ghast girl floated up to him. "Why are you alone?" she asked. He shrugged, his hands started trembling and he looked towards the ground. "Well do you want to play with us?" she asked. "U-us?" Elyse asked, reaching a higher pitch. The girl nodded and pointed towards the sandbox, where a girl in a creeper hoodie and made a large sandcastle, and another girl wearing a gray outfit was judging it. _

"_I-I don't know, t-they might not like me." He said looking down._

"_Of course they will, come on let's go!" she said pulling the enderboy like a doll._

"_Girls, can he play with us?" the white dressed girl asked._

"_Well who is he?" the creeper girl said looking at the nervous boy._

"_This is…" said froze, she had really never had asked his name._

"_Really Gina? You invite him to play with us, and had asked his name? Do you ever actually think before doing things?" the gray outfit girl groaned._

"_Don't be so negative Sobin; we should at least introduce ourselves. I'm Cupa, the moody girl is my best friend Sobin, and this is my other friend Gina." The creeper girl said introducing everyone._

"_i-I'm Elyse."_

* * *

"And it pretty much took off from there, though he was always nervous, so I usually had to drag him into things." Gina explained.

"Emphasis on _drag_." Sobin scoffed, making everyone snicker.

"It's wasn't bad though, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be where I am now." Elyse said smiling.

"Well what about your parents?" Geo asked.

"Well I lived with my mom and my older sister Andr, I never knew my dad though." He explained.

"That's like my story, except a bit different." Crona commented.

"I've never seen your mom or dad though, Crona." Cupa said.

"That's because my mom is a famous writer, so famous that she hasn't even told me her name, because I would probably get hounded by people." Crona explained smiling.

"What about your dad?" Jenna asked.

"Yah, he died when I was born, the thing is I didn't know until I was 10." He said sheepishly, making everyone sweatdrop.

"How were you not aware of it?" Geo asked.

"Well my mom told me that he would travel the world, and then she would mail post cards to our house, saying that they were from him. Being the gullible boy that I was and still partly am, I bought it. Then when I was 10, she told me. And I managed to pull through, instead of falling into an emotional coma like Surya." Crona chuckled, but then realized what he said and patched up his lips.

"What does he mean, 'emotional coma'?" Cupa asked.

"Nothing. He was just being stupid." Surya muttered, Crona; instead of arguing back, just shrugged .

The creeper glared at her boyfriend, but then just shrugged it off.

"Well what about your life Cupa?" Geo asked.

"Well I lived with my mom, dad, and older brother Seth." Cupa explained.

"Though the part I don't get is, how is Seth a human, but you're a creeper? It just makes no sense." Crona said.

"Oh yeah, you never really explained that to me." Surya chipped in.

"Oh it's really simple, my mom is a creeper, and my dad is a human." Cupa explained smiling.

"Wut." Surya, Crona, and Geo said in unison.

"I didn't think it worked like that." Crona said.

"Well it does, and it's very common." Sobin said.

"Well what about you Ms. Moody, what's your backstory?" Surya asked.

"Well my mom died at my birth, my brother is an alcoholic, and I don't even want to talk about my sister. They eventually lost custody of me, and I was adopted." She explained calmly.

Everyone's jaw dropped (besides her friends, they already knew).

"Why didn't I know this?" Crona asked.

"Because I didn't want to tell you, now I am going to bed." She said coldly pulling out her sleeping bag.

"Yah, it would be best if we got some shut eye." Surya yawned.

"Alright good night everyone." Crona said pulling out his sleeping bag.

* * *

"Argh, my back is killing me." Sarah complained. Icarus and Selena had already fallen asleep. So the four teens had just been chatting by the fire.

"Oh! Then let me try something I learned, it's some weird pressure point thing." Creve said.

"Normally I wouldn't say yes, but my back hurts that much, so alright." Sarah sighed.

"Great! Now just lie on your stomach." Creve instructed, and Sarah followed suit. The cave spider then proceeded to hit multiple areas on her back.

"What? I can't move!" Sarah shouted.

"Hmm, well that's because your body is tensed up. I have an idea, can you at least move your head."

"Yes"

"Then tilt it upward."

"Alright, but I don't see the use of-mph!"

Before Sarah by Creve planting his lips on hers. Her eyes went wide for a split-second, before closing them and leaning in, after a few more seconds. Her body became mobile again.

"w-what was that for?" Sarah stuttered.

"What? You did like it? It seemed like you did." Creve smirked.

"No-no-no, I just asking." She said blushing.

"So I can't kiss my girlfriend anymore?" Creve asked.

"It's not that, i-i-it's just." Sarah stammered.

"Relax girl, I just had to get your body to relax, that's all." Creve explained, snickering, Gamma was trying contain his laughter.

"Oh shut it! I'm going to bed." Sarah spat dragging her stuff across the room.

"Good stuff." Creve said wiping a tear out of his eyes.

* * *

While the others were chatting, Sequa was sitting next to the Zombie.

"Please….please wake up Zeon." Sequa said, with tears coming out of her eyes.

And if by magic, Zeon's eyes opened, but they were pasty white. Though Sequa grabbed a container that had a brain in it, and she gave it to Zeon.

After a couple of minutes Zeon pupils and irises returned.

"Sequa, where are-"

*SMACK*

Zeon held the area where she had smacked him, and before he could say anything, she grabbed his face and brought it close to hers. Enveloping him in a kiss, and after a couple of moments, they finally separated.

Zeon was stunned, but then regained his normal structure.

"Well I see that you're probably mad that I did that, but you know why I did. Though it does me good to see that you're safe." Zeon said. Sequa simply embraced him.

"I thought…I lost you." She sobbed.

"Now, now, you can't get rid of me that easily, I love you too much." Zeon comforted her, wrappings his arms around the sobbing woman.

"Now you should probably go get some sleep, I can see that you're tired." Zeon said pointing towards the bags under her eyes.

"I'm not leaving this spot." Sequa huffed.

"You're very stubborn sometimes, and I'm too tired to argue, so I hope you'll be comfortable without a pillow or anything." Zeon grinned.

"I have everything right here." She said snuggling under his arm. Zeon smiled.

* * *

As soon as everyone had woken up, they started trailing up the mountain again.

As soon as they made it to the top of the mountain, Notch gave them instructions on how to fix it, and then they did so, and saved the village.

* * *

_(in another dimension)_

"sir, the village has been returned back to its former place." A solder informed someone.

"so they're stronger than I thought." The person stated.

"shall we send in minions?" another soldier asked.

"no, this was only to see their abilities, and they all seem to have them, and interest me."

"especially the one named…

Surya."

* * *

**Pretty long chapter I guess. Lots of back story. So review and all that stuff.**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	22. Nightmares

**New chapter, and with some more backstories, and other things, such as Surya's. review and follow, vote, yada, yada, yada. Let's just get**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

**(and this one has POV's)**

* * *

_(unknown dimension)_

"so what now sir?" the head commander asked.

"Well have fun of course!" the master said.

"sir? I don't understand."

"and that's why your bellow me, you don't know how to take power into your own hands."

"I'm sorry sir."

"never mind that, bring in the dark one."

"right away sir!"

And then to commander walked away, and another being walked in, coating in black clothing, with dark energy radiating off him.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"You remember our deal? Am I correct?" the first being said.

"Yah, you take me away from the judgmental people, as well as _her_, and I do the little chores you tell me to do." The dark being explained.

"Yes, now your ability is to generate and control fears and nightmares, correct?"

"Don't remind me about it." The dark being said glumly.

"Well I need you to use that power on some people." The first person explained.

"Are they evil or something?" the dark being asked.

"Yes, very evil."

"Alright then."

"wonderful." The first being grinned and shot a purple orb from his hand, sending the dark being into it.

"Now, to observe a little more."

* * *

(Cupa's POV)

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The loud startling noise was more than enough to wake me up, making me fall out of my bed screaming for a short second before crashing to the floor. I rubbed my head wondering what the noise was about before quietly exiting the room to investigate it.

I noticed that the bathroom light was on, I suspected that it was Surya, because he was the only one in the house, unless someone managed to break in, though that was highly unlikely. So it had to be him, but it was unusual for him to be up this late.

I opened the door, it was unlocked, which was also weird, but that didn't matter at the moment. My suspensions were correct, it was Surya, he was vigorously washing his face with what looked like cold water, and his face was kind of cringed, like he was trying to forget something.

Another thing that caught my attention was the fact that he was shirtless. My cheeks turned a dark red, even though he was my boyfriend, I don't actually remember him being shirtless, aside from swimming, but that didn't count, he did look really good without a shirt though, I blushed a bit more.

"oh it's you Cupa, I'm sorry if i woke you up, just had a bad dream, you can go back to bed." he said trying to cover his bare chest, which was weird, he has never been embarrassed about anyone seeing his bare chest before, so what makes this any different?

"Are you okay Surya? You seem off." I asked walking up to him. "No I'm fine, just go and sleep." he said backing up a bit, his words meant nothing; i knew that he was hiding something. I walked closer to him, but instead of backing up, he walked towards me. "Seriously Cupa, go to bed before I tickle you."

This IS serious, because after that other time, he vowed not to do it again. I know it sounds childish, but I'm only 14, plus I'm extremely ticklish (don't judge me).

There is no way I could actually like force or move him, since physical strength has never really been up my alley. So I racked my brain for a solution.

Well I could use my "feminine wills", as Sarah and Blazzete put it (I might of overheard one of their conversations some time ago).

I gave him one of my best puppy eyes. "You won't even tell mee?" I asked in a cute voice. This got him to flinch. "Well…um…no." he said sheepishly.

I growled in a low tone, why was he being so stubborn? Well then I decided to use my final-failsafe plan, I got on my tippy-toes (I'm a bit shorter than him, for the ones who didn't know) and planted my lips upon his, and that seemed to do the trick (I'm a good kisser *giggle*). He sort of just melted, and I could finally see what he was hiding behind him.

Though the instant I saw his back, I knew why he was trying to hide from me. There was a huge scar going across his right shoulder to his left hip. I gasped at the sheer intensity of such a mark, but why haven't I noticed it before?

"I guess there is no hiding it anymore." Surya he said looking past me, trying to avoid my worried gaze.

"Where did this mark come from? And how did I not know about this?" I asked.

"It's nothing, I can handle it." He said walking away, but I grabbed his hand before he could.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN OR CANNOT HANDLE IT!" I yelled, making him flinch.

"I know you grew up without people waiting on you, and you're not used to discussing your thoughts to people, but I'm really worried right now, a mark like that doesn't just happen randomly." I said calming down a bit.

"Cupa, I know you're worried, but I just don't know." his face started to cringe up, twisted with pain and regrets, tears were forming from his eyes. I didn't like this at all. I hugged him in hopes that he would feel better.

"I'm here for you, you can tell me anything." I comforted him. I'm well aware of his past, but I told know much about it.

"Juvia." He murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"Today is the day Juvia died." He explained

"Who's Juvia?" Did this 'Juvia' person do something to Surya?

"She's someone I used to spend a lot of my time with when I was little."

"was she your girlfriend?"

Surya shook his head. "she was close, but that wasn't a good thing."

* * *

(Surya's POV)

_It all happened when I was four, my parents left and I was severely depressed, by the time I started school; I barely paid any attention and didn't have any friends. Then out of nowhere, this girl appears. Her name was Juvia, and she said that if I would stay with her she would cure me. I didn't what she meant by that, but I was too sad to really care._

_So for the next 2 years, I was watched by her. She would watch everything I did, and wouldn't allow anyone to get close to me, and if they did, they wouldn't say anything to me the next day. She always had this weird grin plastered on her face. I was more depressed than ever, but I never said anything._

_But then the day came, when I met Crona, the beginning of third grade, I can remember it fondly._

_I was playing on my Gameboy._

_"Oh you play Pokémon, so do I; you want to have a battle?"_

_I looked to see Crona grinning at me, pulling out his Gameboy. Juvia was glaring at him, but he didn't really notice. Normally I would have said no, but I decided against that urge. Never knew why though._

"_Sure."_

_So we did have our battle, and it actually really fun. I even ended up winning. I laughed for the first time since who-know-when. Though Juvia seemed unhappy._

_So Crona started hanging out with me more, and I was feeling happy. _

* * *

"So that's how you met Crona?" Cupa asked.

"Yup, through a Pokémon battle." I responded.

"Well then how did you get this scar?" She asked peeping at it again, and then making a disgusted face.

"Well after about a month of us being friends and hanging out, Juvia showed up at my house, even though I never told her where I live…

She tied me up, while mentioning something about a test, and then called Crona…

He arrived and there was a huge scuffle, I got this scar and Crona got a stab wound."

"Crona had a stab wound!" Cupa blurted out. I simply nodded. "Well what about Juvia?" She asked nervously, I sighed.

"She died."

"WHAT?!"

"We never figured it out, we called the hospital, and when looked back, she was gone. Then the paramedics arrived and took us to the hospital, Floyd and Susie took responsibility, and we stayed there for a while…

After about 3 days, Juvia reappeared, and she had cleaned the wound and it had disappeared. Though every year on this day, they reappear, and then the both of us get a haunting nightmare relating to her."

"Seriously?" she asked, sounding like she didn't believe me, but how else would I get this scar?

"Then why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because we forget about the next day, wiped clean from our memories." I explained.

"I never knew, I'm so sorry." She said sadly.

"What are you sorry about? You've done nothing wrong." I said.

"Yah, but you've been like alone for years, and I can't connect with you on that level, my life has been fairly normal." She replied.

"I don't think crossing dimensions and dating someone from that dimension counts as normal, Cupa." I joked, she laughed and embraced me.

"Just tell me when something's wrong, alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

(End POV)

Unaware to the both of them, the dark figure had been watching, puzzled by their actions.

"He said that they were evil, but I see no signs of it, they seem kind, and caring." He murmured to himself as he faded away.

* * *

"Crona! What is that?!" Sobin screamed.

"It's a ham with cheese on wheat with-"

"No! The mark on your chest!"

"Ohhh, this is a stab wound I got from defending Surya from this evil chick, and it only appears once a year on this date." Crona explained.

"Wait, what?"

"It's a long story, ask Surya and he'll explain." Crona said taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Alright, but why are you shirtless?"

"Well I go to bed shirtless, because it helps me sleep, but then I got the nightmare and decided to get a sandwich to help me sleep." Crona explained.

"What do you mean "the" nightmare?" Sobin asked.

"It's the story with Surya and stuff; I'm going to bed, goodnight Sobin." The boy yawned and walked to his room, bumping into things on the way.

"He's such an idiot." Sobin chuckled as she walked back to her room.

* * *

"Again, the same results, this is confusing." The shadow figure held his head.

So he flew to the other houses, and spread his nightmares, but with the same results, the pairs would consult each other and comfort one another, he knew this was not normal behavior for evil people, especially if they start making out (you know who that was).

"I feel like he lied to me." He murmured as he flew away.

* * *

_(Unknown dimension)_

"So I trust that you spread the nightmares?" he said.

"Yes, but I don't think that they are evil, because they didn't seem like it."

"But I wouldn't be thinking if I were you, seeing that you don't even remember your own name."

"I guess you're right." The dark being said glumly.

"Now go to your quarters." He stated.

"alright." He stated leaving the room, just then, the commander walked in the room.

"You called sir?"

"Yes, add this vile to his food, I can't have him remembering anything besides everyone betraying him." He said handing him a tube filled with pink liquid.

"Ok."

"Soon I will be free, and no one will stop me." He said chuckling.

"yes you will…

Lord Mauvil."

* * *

**So now we know the name of the villain, (Maw-vill, as in "village"). I know this chapter is mostly filer, but it's my story one way or another. Hope you enjoy, review, fave, follow, vote, etc. **

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	23. New arrivals

**Hey guys I'm back, I'm so sorry that this chapter came out very late, I have just been caught up playing Pokémon Online, so I haven't been able to write anything. But who knows, maybe if you get it, you might find me. (That would be awesome, I'd love to meet you guys XD) but enough of that, you guys have been waiting for a chapter, and that's what I'm here to give you, so without further ado…**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

_(Unknown Dimension)_

"So, what are you plans, Lord Mauvil?" The commander asked.

"Well, he's useless now, but if I let him go, he'll remember and turn against me…ugh I hate memories." Lord Mauvil grumbled.

"So now what Sir?" the commander asked.

"We're down to our second to last option, if I want to escape from this _cursed_ dimension, I'm going to have to get rid of the group, they aren't aware of my existence yet, so I can use this to my advantage. Send in Ella." Mauvil ordered.

The commander nodded and left the room, a little while later he returned with a girl, about 16 years in age, she wore a brown dress, with her long red hair reaching her waistline.

"You called?" She said in a soft voice.

"Drop the act; I need you to do something for me." Mauvil said.

Ella's voice suddenly lost all of its sweetness, "what is it?" She said.

"There's someone I need you to…._deal _with. It also involves you crossing dimensions." Mauvile explained.

"Alright…I'll do it." She yawned.

"Excellent…Here is the extra information." Mauvil said handing her a slip of paper. Ella rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, teleporting out of the room.

"Ugh, what am I doing?" The nightmare figure wondered as he sat in his room eating his food, which was drugged unbeknown to him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his brain, as if someone was punching him inside his head. He screamed and fell over in pain.

_Come on Shade! Let's go play._

_I don't want to Luna, I want to relax._

_There will be time for relaxing for later, now come and play with me!_

_Why is it me?_

_Because….you are my-_

Everything stopped, the headache, the memory, even his thought process. It all froze for a while. The figure stood up.

"Is that my name? Shade? It must be so, but then who was that other person?"

"Who…no…what am I?"

Ella stood in the middle of the field, she made some drawings in the ground, and with a few words, she opened up a portal. "Now I just deal with this Surya guy, and then I'm done." She said out loud as she walked into the portal.

Unaware to Ella's knowledge, she was being watched by someone.

"Whoa, that girl just disappeared into that portal, and she said about dealing with someone. I'm SO INTERESTED!" The feminine voice said. She wore black shorts and a yellow tank top.

She looked at the portal giggled and walked in.

* * *

_(With Surya and the gang) _

"So he's your cousin from_France?_" Sobin asked.

"Yah, my family line as a tendency to travel, so my family is all over the world." Surya explained.

"Even in Antarctica." Crona said.

"Yup."

"So what does have to do with you again?" Cupa asked.

"Well, he came here a little while ago, and he asked if I could visit him for this extended weekend, I'm even aloud to bring up to five friends, so I was thinking of bringing you three." Surya said pointing towards Cupa, Sobin, and Crona.

"Sure, I'll go." Crona said grinning.

"Well if Crona's going, I'll be bored at home, so count me in." Sobin shrugged.

"Of course I'm coming, I'm your girlfriend after all." Cupa smiled.

"Now I just need two more people." Surya said.

"Then I'll go."

"Me too!"

The two turned around to see two girls sitting on the couch.

"Umm…who are you and how did you get in my house?" Surya asked.

"My name is Ella."

"I'm Koneko."

"Ok, how'd you get in my house?" Surya asked.

"Portal, we're from minecraftia." Ella explained.

"What mobs are you guys?" Crona asked.

"I'm a witch." Ella said.

"And I'm an ocelot, or a cat depending on which way you look at it." Koneko said.

"C-c-c-c-cat?!" Cupa said petrified before backing up and then running away.

"Why'd she do that?" Crona asked.

"Creepers are scared of cats remember?" Sobin reminded him.

"Oh yeah...are skeletons scared of anything?" Crona asked.

"Well I'm pretty uneasy by wolves, seeing that they eat bones, and skeletons are known for that." Sobin shuddered.

"Well who are you guys?" Koneko asked.

"Well I'm Crona, this is my best friend, Surya, the serious chick is my girlfriend Sobin, and the screaming girl is Cupa."

Koneko stared at Surya, looking at him dead in the eye. "So..._you're _Surya."

"y-yes?" Surya asked.

"OH MY NOTCH I'M SO HAPPY TO FINALLY MEET YOU!" Koneko shouted as she tackled the confused boy.

"Say what now?" he chuckled awkwardly.

"I didn't know you had a fan club, Surya." Crona said trying to contain his laughter.

"Neither did I." Surya said.

"well not here of course, but on minecraftia, you are well known for being Notch's assistant, and even for trying to help get rid of a great evil for him. Like a knight in shining armor!" She squealed as she held Surya tighter, not allowing him to move.

Ella tried not to look at anyone when Koneko mentioned "great evil", but Crona had doubts.

"And what about you miss silent treatment, what's your deal?" he asked.

"Oh! I came to say thanks to you, Surya." Ella lied.

"That's great, now Koneko, could you get off me? This is getting uncomfortable, and I have a girlfriend who is going to get mad when she stops screaming." Surya asked.

"Yah I know, almost everyone knows about you two, but she's a creeper, and she won't dare let a hand on us." She purred.

"U-us?" Surya stuttered.

"I also know that you don't rely on violence unless necessary, plus your necklace isn't around." Koneko giggled.

"What do you guys know about me?" he muttered.

After a little while longer, Cupa finally stopped screaming, and was greeted by Koneko squeezing her boyfriend.

"Surya! What are you doing?!" she yelled, blushing slightly.

"Oh not much, just being squeezed by a cat girl, rendering me unable to move. And Crona hasn't been doing a damn thing to help." Surya said glaring at his friend.

"Oh, you expected me to do something? I was too busy laughing. No it's your problem, I'm intrigued by the silent one." He said walking up to Ella.

"WHY won't you TALK?!" Crona yelled shaking the witch violently.

"Stop that before I make you grow a third arm." Ella threatened.

"Eh…I find no use for a third arm, I think wings are more in order." Crona grinned.

Ella sweatdropped. "Is he always like this?" She asked.

"Yes." Sobin muttered.

"Sobin….help?!" Surya asked.

"Eh….alright." Sobin sighed as she picked up Koneko as she was nothing and dropped her on the couch.

"Thank you." Surya said dusted himself off before squeezed by Cupa, who was staring daggers at Koneko.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Surya muttered.

"I don't, it's funny." Crona snickered.

Surya glared at his friend, before prying himself from Cupa's deadly grip.

"Alright, let me go call my cousin." Surya says walking out the door, with Koneko and Cupa following him.

* * *

**Yes it is short, but I haven't uploaded anything in a month, I have been on Pokémon Online forever, so yah…..**

**Sorry **


	24. An amusing day at the amusement park

**Summer is here, so I will be able to post a lot more chapters and stories now, if I'm not lazy that is. But I'll try, since I'm not really doing anything over the summer, but you never know. So let's get on with the story.**

* * *

The six people arrived at the foot of a large mansion.

"Wow, this place is big!" Cupa said looking at the giant building.

"And we get to stay here, this is great!" Crona said grinning.

"I hope I get to share a room with you, Surya." Koneko sang squeezing Surya's arm, causing Cupa to glare at the both of them.

"Well, let's not think about this now." Surya said chuckling nervously.

The gates to the mansion opened, and a boy a year than older than Surya walked out.

"Heell…ooo, my…name…is…Crona….what's…yyoouuurrss?" Crona asked in a slow way.

"Umm, I speak perfect English." The boy said sweat dropping.

"Oh, well then it's nice to meet you." Crona grinned.

"Yes…well, my name is Max Baxter." The boy said smiling.

"I'm Cupa."

"Sobin."

"Koneko, nice to meet you."

"I-I'm Ella."

Max looked at the four girls curiously, and then turned his attention to Surya.

"Who are they? You have some weird harem or something?" Max whispered, causing Surya to fall over.

"N-no! They're just people I know." Surya stuttered, blushing a bit.

"So, which one is yours?" He asked grinning.

"w-what?"

"You just can't simply just _know _these girls, which one are you dating?" Max asked slyly.

"I'm dating Cupa." He said with his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Well good for you!" He laughed.

"Could we not talk about this?" Surya murmured.

"Alright, come inside." Max declared as everyone followed him inside.

* * *

As they walked into the giant mansion, they noticed that it looked even bigger on the inside.

"Wow, how'd you get this place?" Surya asked.

"I guess my father wanted for me to live in style, even though all this isn't necessary." Max sighed.

"I'd like to live in a place like, wouldn't you Surya?" Koneko asked, sending a shiver up Surya's spine.

"Well you guys should probably settle in now." Max said.

"I CALL STAYING WITH SURYA!" Cupa and Koneko said in unison, before death glaring each other.

"I-I'll stay with Crona, Cupa will say with Sobin, and Koneko will stay with Ella." Surya explained.

"Well come down in twenty minutes, I want to look around." Max said.

After they put their stuff away, the gang walked down for them to start the day.

"So what shall we do first?" Max asked.

"Well, what about the amusement park? Why don't we go there?" Crona asked.

"That's sounds fun, we'll go there." Max confirmed.

* * *

After a while, the large group of 7 arrived at the amusement park shortly after.

"I want to go on the merry-go-round!" Cupa squealed, slightly deafening the others.

"You guys go on ahead, I can't stand those things, Surya and I will wait here." Crona said.

"Wait, why do I have to stay?" Surya asked.

"Because you're my best friend, so you have to wait out here with me, plus remember what happened the last time you went on a merry-go-round?" Crona asked.

"No." Surya said bluntly, Crona grinned and whispered something into his ear, making Surya look at his friend in shock.

"There is no way that happened!" Surya said.

"Well it did, and now we can't enter Denver wearing a red shirt while walking in sync." Crona explained, making everyone else sweatdrop.

"Those guys are weird." Ella muttered.

"But you can clearly see the friendship." Cupa chuckled awkwardly.

"That's my cousin for you." Max said.

"Well you guys go on, we'll be waiting here." Crona said as they walked off.

* * *

As the other five rode the merry-go-round, Crona turned to his friend.

"Surya, what are you going to do about Koneko? She's not exactly going to just stop." Crona asked.

"I don't know…she seems like a nice person, I really don't want to let her down, I'll just wait for it to blow over." Surya said looking up into the sky.

"Well let's hope that this doesn't turn into a war for your affection." Crona snickered.

"I don't think it's going to go that far." Surya said.

* * *

After 15 more minutes, the others returned, but more some reason, Max and Ella were heavily blushing.

"What happened with them?" Crona asked.

"They had to share a seat, and it seems like they got mildly friendly with each other." Sobin smirked.

"S-shut up!" Max and Ella said in unison, causing everyone else to laugh.

"_I am a high classed user of magic! I shouldn't be able to be seduced by this mortal. Wait….who said he seduced me?!" _Ella thought to herself.

"Ok, now we do something fun, like ride a rollercoaster!" Crona exclaimed, at this Sobin's face grew pale, but she said nothing.

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this." Sobin said quietly as they arrived.

"Are you scared?" Surya asked.

"I was almost certain that you weren't scared of anything, looks like I was wrong." Crona shrugged. Sobin frowned and marched into line, dragging Crona like a doll. And before anyone could do anything else, Koneko grabbed Surya and dashed in line. Max went with Ella, and Cupa went by herself.

After 5 minutes Crona dragged an unconscious Sobin to the nearest bench, Surya was trying to pry himself from Koneko's grip. Max and Ella were silently walking next to each other. And Cupa was walking surrounded by a dark aura.

Surya finally escaped Koneko's grab, but then was faced with Cupa's wrathful gaze, she might but a nice girl, but as a creeper, she has an explosive temper.

"Surya…" She said angrily, slightly glowing. Everyone gasped and started to panic, except for Max. Surya quickly kissed her, effectively calming her down, as well calming everyone else.

"Why were you guys all worried?" Max asked.

Everyone blinked and looked around nervously.

"Cupa is quite destructive when she's angry, and that's pretty much the only way to calm her down in a short amount of time." Surya explained.

Max, Ella, and Koneko looked at him with shock.

"Does this happen often?" Koneko asked.

"Well, Cupa rarely gets mad, though those two do kiss a lot." Crona said.

Koneko glared at the two, and then grabbed Cupa's hand and dashed to the mirror maze.

"Umm, what just happened?" Max asked.

"To be honest, I'm not so sure myself." Surya chuckled awkwardly.

"Well whatever it is, you'd better fix it." Sobin said dragging Surya by his shirt collar.

"Is she always that fierce?" Max asked.

"Only on days that end with 'y'." Crona responded as he started trailing the others.

Max and Ella looked at each other, dumbfounded, and then started walking towards the mirror maze.

* * *

"What's the big idea?! Trying to steal Surya away from me?!" Koneko yelled in the mirror maze.

"What are you talking about? He's my boyfriend, you're trying to take him from me." Cupa said trying to control her anger.

"Then how about a bet? Whoever wins Surya gets to keep him." Koneko offered.

"What?! I'm not just going to bet on my boyfriend." Cupa crossed her arms.

"Well, if you love him that much, it won't be hard winning him over, right?" Koneko explained.

" well, I guess so,but when I win, you stop harassing Surya." Cupa demanded.

"Alright, it's fair enough." Koneko said.

The two shook hands and tried to exit the maze, unaware that a certain someone had overheard their conversation.

"Well then, Crona was right, they did go that far." He murmured as he also tried exiting the maze, avoiding the two girls.

* * *

**Another complete, sorry if this seems short, I once again started procrastinating, I guess the child in me is surfacing. **

**Koneko and Cupa are battling for Surya, Sobin is probably going to kill him. Crona is watching and laughing. While Max and Ella are starting to get into each other. But, Ella is still out to kill Surya, will she complete her mission, or will she be convicinced to join the good side? Find out in the future.**

**Also, I spend some of my time on a program called "Pokémon Online", if you're interested in conversing with me and such, google it, download it, and play it. You'll know me when you see the name I've grown accustomed to.**

**Well that's all for today, DSG is out. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
